The Beauty Within
by mimsay123
Summary: Klaine AU! America's Next Top Model - Blaine knew what he wanted and that he could get it. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way of the title - especially not one Kurt Hummel who he would have to live with for the next 8 weeks
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic for anything really, and i guess it was inspired by that gifset floating around, plus people wanted to read it and I felt like writing soooo I hope you enjoy! It is rated K for now but that probably will change.**

**Total Disclaimer that I don't own Glee or whatever. I also wanna say that this is very AU and as you may notice I am Aussie, and while we have NTM here, it may be different to what the states have, so I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

* * *

'_And the winner, and America's Next Top Model, is…'_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a lot of things. He was tall, handsome, a fantastic singer and loved life. But there was one thing that he wanted more than anything in the world. He wanted to be a model. Someone that other people dressed up in fancy clothes, giving him a full makeover with the best make-up money could buy.

And now, here he was, 24 and about to enter the house that would give him just that – the house that Tyra Banks had made famous years ago when she gathered 10 wannabe models together and dumped them into a mansion, filming all their bitching and fighting in their quest to be America's Next Top Model. He took a tentative step inside, almost as if he was questioning whether or not he should really be in the house at all.

What he saw when he closed the door behind him and turned around was beyond his wildest expectations – television did not do it justice. The huge chandelier hanging just above the staircase was amazing, but what really caught his eye wasn't what was in the house, but what wasn't. On the side of the staircase, he saw his luggage sitting there by itself - he was the first to arrive at the mansion, and with no one else there, he decided to look around the rest of the house before going upstairs to get first pick on a bedroom.

* * *

Sam Evans pulled up at the front of the top model house, ready and raring to go. Having worked as a stripper for a few months in his teens, he already knew he had the body for this thing. Now it was only a case of getting inside that house and showing everyone just what that body was made of. He wanted to win, and had his game plan set out from the beginning.

* * *

Mike Chang entered the house, pushing Artie Abrams in front of him his wheelchair. Neither ever thought that in their wildest expectations though that they would be anywhere near this house let alone in this competition. But here they were, determined to show the nation that a nerdy Asian and a guy in a wheelchair could be just as much a top model as anyone else.

* * *

Finn Hudson had absolutely no idea what he was doing when he stepped out of the car and in front of the big oak doors that would lead him into the mansion. His mother had always told him that he had a face for radio, not television. It wasn't that he was ugly by any means, it was just that he knew there were plenty of other men that deserved to be on the show more than he did. He didn't know the first thing about fashion, or designers or what amount of stubble looked sexy on what man. All he knew was that he was here on a dare from his friends and that they were already laughing when he showed them his letter and told them that he was actually going to do this. Now all he could do was imagine their faces if – no when, because somewhere deep down he really did want this – he won, and came home as an actual model. With that image in his mind, he opened the door and stepped inside with determination on his face, quickly noticing the other sets of luggage and the voices coming from up the staircase, following the sound.

The five men were all standing upstairs, mingling and talking excitedly about what was to come. They were all nervous but eager about what the next 8 weeks had in store for them. None were giving away much about themselves, all determined to win and not share their secrets, instead opting for some simple small talk about their families and the beauty of the house. Just then, Tyra Banks herself walked out of a room and stood in front of the five of them.

Kurt led out an audible gasp, which he regretted immediately; because there was no way that Tyra hadn't heard him. THE Tyra Banks, the woman that had created the show that he was so addicted to, that he had loved since the first time it aired was standing in front of him, about to welcome him, Kurt Hummel, into the competition that he had dreamed for so long about joining.

'Welcome to the mansion. The cameras will start rolling soon and we will begin filming, we're just waiting on one more contestant to arrive. He should be here any minute now', she said to the boys standing in a straight line, all awestruck as to who was in front of them, all except Kurt checking out her boobs. He couldn't wait for this last contestant to arrive and for the competition to begin.

* * *

Blaine Anderson opened the front doors to the mansion, excited and ready for what was inside. Still unsure as to what was coming his way, he stepped inside and quickly noticed five other sets of luggage in front of him. He knew that this was the first time there had been a male version of America's Next Top Model and that there were only six contestants to begin with (all the easier to beat he thought to himself), but he didn't think that he would be the last to arrive. Still, it never hurt to be fashionably late, especially in a competition like this, where impressions were everything. Wasn't it always said that first impressions make or break someone? And arriving late definitely showed how he thought – no KNEW – that he was greater and better than everyone else.

Blaine knew that he was hot. He knew that he had a body most people would die for, and many girls did. He also knew that he was very gay, much to the disappointment of many of his female friends. He knew that no one deserved or wanted this more than he did, and that he was going to stop at nothing to win this competition. Blaine wasn't here to make friends; he was here to be the next person walking down the runway at all the top fashion shows. He was ready to go and nothing was going to get in the way.

Especially any other hot gay guys that he may be living with for the next few weeks.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

As soon as Blaine stepped into the room where the five other men – boys, not men; they weren't good or mature enough to be called men, a man could never win this competition – were standing, he realised that this was it. Game on. He was really here and even though he would never admit it to anyone, Blaine was a little nervous. But this wasn't the time or place to show that part of himself, he had competition to stake out. He stared at each of the boys for a good 30 seconds each, starting to suss them out and determine how big of a threat each of them was.

From what he saw, Blaine gathered a pretty good idea of what he was up against: there was an Asian that was skinny but looked way too nervous in front of Tyra and the rest of them alone. The boy in the wheelchair looked so out of place he had no idea how he had gotten into this competition in the first place, but still no complaints – he was just that much easier to beat. The tall guy that looked like he was constipated was next and Blaine was left wondering why that boy was there – surely he knew that some people were meant to be heard and not seen, that was why radio was created. The blonde boy next to the giant looked like he had the body and the surfer image down, and could possibly be a threat. But it was the boy at the end of the line that Blaine took the most notice of.

This one had piercing blue eyes, which Blaine noticed as soon as they looked at each other. The clothes he was wearing, tight black skinny jeans and a white shirt, coupled with his brown hair perfectly styled made Blaine take a step back and a deep breath. _Focus Blaine. He's hot but he's probably not even gay and even if he is, you don't care. You're here to win and that's what you need to focus on. Not some guy that would probably only be good for a quickie, you're here to become the next top model._

At that moment, one of producers came up to Blaine and started asking him a million questions a minute, making sure he was who he was. Blaine did his best to concentrate on what the man was saying, but kept getting distracted by the knowledge that the boy with the blue eyes was staring at his ass.

* * *

_Who is this guy and who does he think he is to think he can show up late and stare me down?_ Sam thought to himself. _What, does he think he's better than me or something? I was a stripper, these abs bought me and my family dinner for months, I got plenty of money for myself just by working these babies. I've got this thing in the bag there's no way there is something better than what I have under that shirt._

The first thing that Sam noticed when this new guy stepped into the room was the way that he had started staring at each of them, stopping for longer when he noticed that guy at the end of the line with the skinny jeans. _He must be gay_ Sam reasoned, not that he minded, and a small smile came onto his face when he realised what meant. _They'll both be too distracted with each other to compete properly so that makes it that much easier for me. _He looked over at the Asian and the guy in the wheelchair and noticed that they were staring off into the distance, at what Sam assumed was a painting that could have been done by a six year old. _Easy pickings, this is mine._

Kurt noticed the new guy as soon as he stepped into the room. He looked over at him, analysing his clothing while trying to not give himself away. Apparently he wasn't subtle enough because the boy caught his eye and Kurt immediately noticed the hazel and _Oh_. Yeah, he was hot and Kurt wasn't sure whether he was ready to beat this guy because, lets face it he was determined to win this thing no matter what but that guy seemed like a better prize than the runway.

His jeans, folded up at the hem to show off the start of some very stylish boots (they were the key to Kurt's heart, even if they boy didn't know it yet) showed the confidence that the boy presumably had. The tight t-shirt caught on the guy in all the right places and the leather jacket and aviator sunglasses made him look even sexier. Kurt's mind started to wander to all the things that he could do to this boy, before he stopped and caught himself in his thoughts.

_Focus Kurt. You're here to win. Yes this guy is hot but he's probably not gay so you don't have a chance with him, which is really a blessing in disguise. Focus on the competition and win, then you can get all the guys you want at the fashion shows you will be the star of._ But the focus and internal motivation was hard to maintain when the guy started talking to the producer, Kurt's eyes instead focusing on his ass in those jeans and, wow it should be a crime to look that good in those pants. _Stop Kurt, just focus on the competition._

Just then, a producer appeared in front of them all, telling them where to stand and finalising the lights and cameras before Tyra stepped out from where she was sitting, ready for the cameras to start rolling and introduce them all.

The cameras started, the lights went on and just like that Tyra Banks opened her mouth and started her monologue, as she did at every season. Kurt had watched the show that many times that he could sit there and quote what she was saying, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to embarrass himself on national television. There were cameras everywhere, on every single one of their faces to capture their reaction to everything, and all six men were starting to feel a little intruded upon.

'Welcome gentlemen to America's Next Top Model. My name is Tyra Banks and this is the top model mansion. This place will be your home for the next 8 weeks as you battle it out to be the next model on all the top runways. Each week you will have a challenge relating to something that you may have to do when one of you eventually wins. It may be a photo shoot, a makeover or even a runway show. At the end of the challenge, the judges and myself will assess how you went and eliminate one of you, until there is only two of you left. It is then that there will be one final challenge, and at the grand finale, one of you will be crowned America's Next Top Model.'

At that an audible gasp escaped from Kurt and Blaine's mouths at the same time, both looking at each other to gauge the reaction at the sound that was emitted. Kurt looked away quickly when the blue met hazel, hiding his face and trying to steer his thoughts away from the man – who was still unnamed – from his mind. _Focus Kurt._

'I'll let you guys get settled into the mansion today', Tyra continued, 'and I'll see you soon.'

It was at that point that the cameras stopped rolling and Tyra began to introduce them all to each other. Kurt quickly found out that the brown-eyed boy was named Blaine, curiosity beginning to take over, finding within himself that he wanted to know more, but that was all he got.

Blaine on the other hand, was still staring at each of them when Tyra named them all, trying to figure out who would be the hardest one to beat. Upon finding out the blue-eyed boys name, he stopped and stared again, before deciding that someone with the name Kurt was that much easier to beat – because after all, who had ever met a model that was named Kurt. He also noticed that the boy –Kurt – he had to at least seem somewhat tolerable to get through the next few weeks with these people, was staring at him, transfixed on his eyes, as if Blaine didn't notice. _He's staring and getting distracted. Perfect, right where I need him. This thing is mine._

* * *

Finn

_**When Tyra first stepped out and the cameras came on I was like WOAH. Relax guys get the camera out of my face and step back. I don't think I can survive 8 weeks like this. But I want to give this my best shot and there is no way I'm giving the other guys the impression that I'm weak.**_

* * *

'Oh and as you may be aware, and I hope you are because you should have watched past seasons if you wanted to be here, each of you will record vlogs at the end of each day, detailing what happened, how you feel, anything at all you want to say. There may be someone there to prompt you but it's up to you when you do it. Not everything you say will be shown but anything can be aired, so careful what comes out of your mouths. You never know who will hear what you say. Oh and we need to start now so any volunteers for first? You just need to introduce yourselves.'

* * *

_**My name is Artie Abrams, I'm 23 and I'm here to win, even with the chair. The chair is how I roll, and I'm in for the kill with it. I sneak up on people and get them when they least expect it.**_

_**I'm Finn Hudson, 27 from Lima, Ohio. I don't know why I'm here, it was a dare and I got in but I'm going to give it my all**_

_**I'm Mike Chang, I'm 25, I'm a dancer and my first girlfriend slept with me simply because of my abs.**_

_**Sam Evans, 22 from Kentucky, and I know I have the best body here, I used to work as a stripper.**_

_**I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 23 from Westerville, Ohio and I'm here to win. I don't care what I have to do to get to the top, I'll be there**_

_**I'm Kurt Hummel, 24 from Lima Ohio. I'm gay, I've never had a boyfriend and love this show and dreamed about it for so long. I'm so ready for this and what it brings me, I want to win no matter if it means beating out that hot guy with the brown eyes and nice ass…**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this and I think I have a lot of plot points figured out. I just wanna say a HUUUGE thank you for all the author alerts and story alerts - it was the greatest thing to wake up to the next day, especially seeing who some people were, including authors that have stories that I worship (not saying who). I had a total fangirl moment on tumblr with that**

**So the good news is that I do have a lot of plot figured out in my head. The bad news is that I am a high school student in my last year of school, which means that any time that I am writing I really should be studying and with the final term of school coming, that means end of year exams before the HSC (kinda like the American SATs). That said, today is the start of my winter holidays so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done then - apparently, my best work comes at 11pm at night which I can now afford to stay up until. So I'm going to aim for an update once a week, but no promises on consistency.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I think I've figured out the video log thing but I would love to hear you guys' thoughts and any ideas! :) xo**


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine

_**I'm not here to make friends. I don't need these people for anything but to make me look good. The worse they do, the better I look and the sooner I win and am off to New York. I need and want this more than anyone knows or thinks. Fuck them all, this title is mine.**_

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up in the room he shared with Finn and Sam to find that both of the other boys were still asleep. Deciding against messing with them in some way, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast before the cameras came and the day truly began. He was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one up when he went to get some coffee – Kurt was sitting at the table drinking something when he looked up and noticed Blaine. His eyes widened before he got up, emptied the remains of his mug into the sink and ran upstairs, presumably to his room.

_That was weird. But I don't care. Because I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win. I don't need Kurt or his blue eyes or his- no Blaine focus. _Blaine still wasn't even sure that Kurt was gay, and that was enough for whatever was going on inside of him to stop and calm down.

Blaine made himself a cup of coffee and went to sit outside on the balcony overlooking the scenery. It really was beautiful and reminded Blaine of his home – well, old home. His parents didn't really want him there. His childhood was nothing remotely close to normal, especially after he came out, but he wasn't going to let anyone else in the competition to know about that. They may use it to their advantage against him, especially if they found out he was gay. _Focus Blaine, you don't need them and you don't need to think about them. Think about winning and how you are better than all of them._

* * *

As soon as Kurt ran upstairs he found the nearest bathroom, thankfully at the end of the hallway, nowhere near where anyone was sleeping and locked himself in it. He was leaning against the door and panting, as if he had just outrun some sort of animal. That Blaine Anderson was making Kurt feel things that he had never felt before. But he couldn't let that faze him. He had to push Blaine out of his mind so that he could focus on what the day was going to bring him. He instead turned his thoughts to what was coming in the day, when he heard someone downstairs calling them all to be ready within the next thirty minutes, and that filming would begin immediately. Not wanting to be caught in a bathroom panting and sweating, and looking like he was doing something suspicious, Kurt stepped outside and went to his room, deciding on the outfit that he was going to wear.

Thirty minutes later, all six men were standing at the base of the staircase, waiting for the camera and lighting to finish setting up, before the makeup crew arrived giving all the men final touch-ups so they wouldn't look too bad on television. Once everything was in place, Tyra came and stood in front of them, followed by two other people, a man and a woman.

* * *

Mike

_**When Tyra walked in this morning…Wow. All I could think was I'm really here. These abs are going to be good for something besides getting girls to sleep with me. This was really happening. I also wanted Tyra for more than just my host and judge…but I don't think I should go into that.**_

* * *

Artie

_**Who were those people with her? Were they two new competitors? Cause I already had a strategy to beat out the other 5 guys I didn't need another two to compete with – even though I knew I could win. But man that chick was hot, I kinda wish she was staying here, the things this chair would have to handle**_

* * *

'Good morning gentlemen. I trust you had an easy night settling into the mansion and had a good night's rest. Today marks the true start of the next eight weeks of your lives – the eight weeks at the end of which one of you will be crowned America's Next Top Model. Now, you may have noticed the two people standing behind me,' Tyra continued, gesturing to the man and woman standing to the side, eyeing all the men with weary eyes.

'These are your judges. Kelly Cutrone and Rob Evans. These guys will be here every week, and, along with myself, will be judging how you go in the week's assignment. We will be watching everything, from how you are in make-up, to your reaction to the situations we place you in to the number of shots it takes for the photographer to get the shots that we need.'

* * *

Mike

_**Rob Evans. THE Rob Evans. Like the guy that used to be a boxer and turned into a professional model. Judging me. He'll appreciate these babies right?**_

* * *

Blaine looked around at the boys around him, watching each of their faces to see what their reaction was to the judges and what was now officially starting in this competition. He himself was excited to finally find see his judges – those people that he NEEDED to impress, and that he knew he would impress to win. Studying each of the other boy's faces he noticed the differences in their reactions to the judges, and allowed Blaine to see who would be easy to beat and who needed a little…work to bring down.

* * *

Blaine

_**Finn just looked confused. Actually that guy always does. He just looks like he has gas or something and has no idea what he's doing here. I give him one week before he's gone. Artie had this weird smirk/perky smile thing going on, I don't know how much he understood in all of what Tyra was telling us but whatever. Easier for me to take the title. Mike was just staring at Rob like he was a piece of meat. I think he wanted to ask him about the abs. So he might be hard to get rid of cause it looks like he really wants to impress this guy. Sam just had his game face on eyeing out the judges as if trying to intimidate them – I wonder when he'll realise that's stupid and that he actually can't send them his wish for a win via ESP…but I am learning not to underestimate the guy, even though I know that his abs are no match for me – not all the challenges are going to involve them, even if they bought his family dinner. And then Kurt…and those blue eyes…not that I was distracted**_

* * *

Kurt

_**Oh. My. God. Actual judges. Like real America's Next Top Model judges. These are people here that are going to be analysing my every move and watching me and eventually possibly – probably – giving me that title.**_

* * *

'Any questions so far gentlemen?' Tyra asked them, with an expression on her face saying everything that she hadn't wasted air on and what they were all thinking. The cameras were rolling, and they didn't want to look like idiots, especially for their first time in front of the judges and the other competitors this early on. Blaine was hoping that one of them, mostly Finn, asked something so that they would look bad in front of the judges, but no such luck.

'Very well. I think we should stop beating around the bush and deliver this weeks challenge, what do you think?' At this, someone – it sounded a lot like Kurt – let out an audible gasp. _Awwww how cute._ _No Blaine. No. He's not gay and you don't need him._

Kurt starting freaking out internally when he heard that they were actually getting details of their first challenge there and then. He had expected it to come quickly, but he didn't think that he was actually going to be showing off his skills to the judges so soon, much less the first or second day. Nevertheless he was excited to get going and actually start this competition for real. He looked around at the other guys at this news, stopping when he caught sight of Blaine and the expression on his face.

* * *

Kurt

_**So when Tyra told us that the competition was actually going to start there and then I started FREAKING. OUT. I was actually going to be walking down a runway, or posing for a real photographer soon and I was getting judged for it. And when I looked around at the rest of the guys, I thought that at least some of them would be as excited as I was at this news and the prospect of modelling so soon. But they really didn't. Finn and Artie seemed off in the clouds, Mike and Sam seemed to be staring at their bodies, and then back at Tyra repeatedly – so glad I'm gay. But Blaine seemed to appreciate the situation and he seemed to perk up at the idea of getting out there so soon. I dunno, I was glad to see that someone valued this as much as I did.**_

* * *

'So your first challenge of the competition is simple. It's just a video of you guys walking down the runway, set to the beat of David Bowie's 'Fashion'. Each of you are going to get the chance to walk down the catwalk, pose for the camera showing us what you're made of and what you would bring to a real show. Simple right? We'll give you more details on the set tomorrow but for the meantime get a good night's rest because tomorrow is going to be crazy.' With that, the cameras stopped rolling and Tyra and the two other judges left the mansion.

* * *

Blaine

_**This is going to be easy. Walking to music? Please I could do that in my sleep. Something a little harder please. We are at America's Next Top Model. But I guess they have to cater for those guys that need to be gone early on, and why not highlight how they can't do the simplest things so they can leave. At least that way America will know what sort of model they need and deserve**_

* * *

Sam

_**Honestly I'm excited for tomorrow. I mean I don't really see Mike or Artie as much of threats. Finn for that matter too. An Asian that looks like he belongs in Harvard, a guy in a wheelchair and a giant that stumbled walking to the bathroom this morning? Please.**_

* * *

Finn

_**Me? Walking down a catwalk to the beat of music? Seriously? And that's meant to be simple – I can barely walk down a corridor without tripping over thin air. But I'm nothing if I'm not a guy that gives it his all. Bring it on.**_

* * *

**A/N: Just another huge thanks for all the alerts and stuff I love seeing them in my inbox. I know its kinda cheating to use the idea of the FNO video for this, but it works for what I want to happen and that's in my head. I'd love some reviews to hear what you guys think :)**

**Also I am on tumblr at myrinah with the extension on the end :)**


	4. Chapter Four

When Finn was awoken the next day by the sounds of voices downstairs, the day of their first challenge, he headed to the kitchen immediately. When he reached the room where the other boys were, he immediately noticed the way that they were all fully dressed and seemed ready to go for the day ahead. He also noticed the producer that was barking orders at them and getting them ready for the day that was coming.

Finn

_**When I woke up and saw the producer, the first thing I thought was ohhhh shit. It's too early to be barked orders at, and I really don't function properly until 11am. Did he really expect me to be ready to go for the challenge at 6 fucking am? Dude, please, get real…**_

He reluctantly went back upstairs at the producer's orders, got into the shower and tried to use the hot water to wake him up properly, failing miserably. Once he was dressed in something that wasn't his pyjamas, he plodded downstairs again, in the hopes of getting some form of breakfast to no avail, not even catching someone's cup of coffee before they were all whisked away into the cars, off to the set of where the challenge for the day would take place.

* * *

Blaine was the first in his room to wake up again that morning, smirking at the image of Finn that he saw, drooling and hugging his pillow, having half a mind to take a photo of it, and Sam, whose big lips were open, waiting for something in there for him to suck on. _God, those guys are never going to win if they aren't prepared to get up as early as I do. They have no hope._ _I mean seriously 5am everyday is nothing. I'm going to win without anything doing extraordinary._

Heading downstairs, he was glad to see that the kitchen was empty. He did not want a repeat of yesterday's events, when Kurt ran out suddenly to what Blaine thought was the bathroom. That was just weird. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down mentally preparing himself for what was to come. _You are Blaine Anderson. A winner. Not a loser. Those five other guys are losers – they aren't nearly as ready or deserving of this as you are. You are the Blaine Anderson. People will hear your name and revere you. Someday you will have a guy as amazing as Kurt Hummel by your si-NO. You are Blaine and you do not need a guy like him to make you happy or as a life goal. You win this thing, and you are set._

* * *

Kurt

_**I was sooo excited for today I could barely sleep last night even though I knew I needed to so that I could be ready and look alive for the shoot today. This has been the biggest, longest pinch yourself moment ever and its just going to keep going – really?**_

* * *

Kurt knew that the only way that he was going to be completely ready for the day was if he had his daily and compulsory coffee. So, after completing his moisturising routine, making sure that he was looking decent enough before make-up at the set, he went downstairs to get that cup of coffee. However, when he went downstairs he saw that Blaine was already there, drinking a mug of something and oh- the way his throat moved when he swallowed and, yeah maybe he didn't really want that cup anymore. There was no way he could let Blaine know he was there, walking out of the room very quickly, bumping into the dinner table, making a noise loud enough to wake up even the deepest sleeper.

Blaine turned around when he heard the loud scraping noise of what sounded like a chair on the tiled floor. _That was weird. Who would run out and leave like that? It wasn't…Kurt…was it? But why would he leave?_

* * *

Artie

_**When we walked onto the set this morning, all I noticed was this big white catwalk thing that I assumed we would be using today. I was pumped for this; I mean how often does a guy in a wheelchair get to do this stuff. I'm representing every single handi-capable person that has ever had this dream. Let's do this!**_

* * *

'Good morning gentlemen and welcome to the set of your first challenge on America's Next Top Model,' Tyra greeted them with a smile on her face, the other two judges standing behind her. 'Today's challenge, as you know is quite simple. As you can see behind you, there is a runway – that is your stage gentlemen. Each of you will have a chance to walk down that runway individually, in pairs and all together at some point in the shoot.'

'Kelly, Rob and myself will be watching the six of you all day, from the time you put on your costumes, to your time in the make-up chair to the time that you walk on that runway. In particular, we will be watching one thing in particular – the way that you show your individuality while you are posing and walking down that runway. We will also be paying special attention to the way in which you listen to the photographer Erik and his comments and suggestions. Being able to accept any comments and criticisms that people may have is an essential part of this business. Any questions?'

Again, no-one wanted to ask anything and risk looking like an idiot, because they knew that whatever they said today would nearly certainly be edited into the show and broadcast on national television.

'Great, Tyra said after a moment, clapping her hands together. 'I think its time for you guys to get backstage where make-up and wardrobe are waiting for you to get ready. See you back out here in half an hour to start filming. Good luck.' With that, she Kelly and Rob walked off the set, leaving the men standing there, still in awe and trying to process what she had just told them.

Blaine was the first to move off his mark, heading backstage immediately to get started and have a head-start ahead of the other guys.

_**Being the first one backstage made me look even better than ever. I mean yeah some people may think it looks stupid and it makes me look like a tool getting back there first so that I could be ready quickly, but it just makes me look better than the rest of them. More dedicated and I want this more clearly. Fuck them all; I'm not going to lie I wish they had never come backstage.**_

* * *

Kurt

_**Oh my God here I was, getting fitted and dressed by real people that worked behind the scenes of real fashion shows, dressing real models like Elle and Heidi and Miranda. And they were going to be dressing me, Kurt Hummel, from Lima Ohio. Someone pinch me, please.**_

* * *

As soon as Kurt got backstage he was immediately ushered into a make-up chair, where someone immediately started applying a light layer of foundation to his skin, making sure he wasn't going to look all blotchy and pale – well not as pale – on the camera. He smiled internally when the girl commented on how soft and healthy his skin was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn looking at all the products on the counter with a confused look on his face, Artie watching what the girl was doing with an amazed look on his face, Sam and Mike staring down at their abs before looking up at the girl, clearly flirting with her, making Kurt wonder how the girl was so oblivious that she didn't notice what they were doing, or rather what they were wishing she would do, and Blaine who had his eyes closed and looked so focused and ready and…sexy while the girl was putting his make-up on.

When he was ushered over to costume, Mike looked at the jacket, hat and pants that he had been assigned to wear with trepidation. He had never worn something this fancy and hard to put on in his life. He looked around at the other guys getting ready, Kurt walking out in his outfit, the image of confidence and success. Man how am I supposed to beat this guy he just knows what he wants, and how he's gonna get it.

_Fuck Hummel looks sexy. No Blaine what are you doing you need to focus on this competition and this challenge. You can do this you have this in the bag and you know that no-one looks better than you._

* * *

When the half hour was up, the boys headed back out onto the catwalk and were met with the cameras again, but this time there was another man there.

'Hello gentlemen. My name is Eric and I will be your photographer today. Now what we're going for here today is quite simple, if you do it right. Each of you will take turns walking down that catwalk individually. When you get to the end of the aisle, you will each stop and strike a pose or do some sort of action that sums you up. You need to sell yourself, make me and the judges believe that you want this, and what you would bring to the industry.

'We will then get various shots of each of you walking up and down in pairs, and threes and a few as a big group. Ready to go?' he finished off by saying. Eric slowly examined the faces of each of the guys and already sussed out what he had to work with. He had already figured out that the tall guy was going to prove a challenge, simply by the dopy look on his face. He also noticed that the guy in the wheelchair and the short pale dude looked really excited. _This could make things fun for all of us, I hope they can contain themselves. _The blonde guy with the really big lips and the Asian just looked like they knew themselves and their bodies and that they could work it. But there was one guy on the end that really stood out to Eric. He was short and had brown curly hair, dressed in a red suit with a white shirt. _He wants this I can see it in his eyes. I want him to do well and I kinda can't wait for his turn. _He eyed the judges who were standing off to the side and noticed that they were already deep in discussion about what went on backstage, with microphones and a camera on them, getting all of it for the show.

The minute that he got onto that runway, Mike knew exactly what he was going to do. He was a dancer, a performer first and foremost, and that was different and special to what anyone else among the group could bring to the competition. He knew that it was his biggest advantage and after hearing the praise that Eric had for Blaine and Kurt when they walked down the catwalk together – something about having amazing chemistry and making it look very believable – he needed every advantage that he could get. When it was his and Artie's turn to walk down, they both showed off their skills to the camera and he knew from the smile of Tyra's face as she watched them both that they had done really well. With that, he left the set and got into the car that was waiting for them to take them back to the mansion, satisfied that he had saved himself for another week.

* * *

Sam

_**Finn isn't the most co-ordinated guy – in fact he basically sucks at walking in a straight line. But I just had to remember that if he looks bad, I needed to sell my skills and myself more. I knew that if I put in that effort and made myself look better than every, I would stand out and he would look even worse than he already did – he would be gone by the end of the week and it was one less person I had to beat out. **_

* * *

When Blaine went out there, in front of the cameras and lights and judges, he immediately got to his mark, a worried look on his face as to where his partner was. He knew that if Kurt didn't show up within the next two minutes, neither of them would be walking down that catwalk together and it would mean that he would lose the opportunity to show the judges just how good he was at working with others, and outshining them to make them look bad. Thankfully, Kurt showed up with not a second to spare and he looked…good. _He's not gay and you don't like him. Yes his ass looks great in those pants and that hat and jacket look perfect on him but NO. You need to focus on this and show the camera and the judges that you know who you are and what you want, and are not getting distracted by some other guy that you happened to be paired with for this challenge. What would mother and father say if they saw that you were following your 'dream' but getting distracted by some guy._

With that, the music started and both boys started walking down, Blaine walking first, stopping and posing for the camera, running his hands through his hair with a sultry expression on his face. As he started to walk back, Kurt started heading down, and Blaine turned around to get one last look at the camera. But instead of looking straight at the camera, his eyes caught onto that ass in the pants that were so tight. _He looks so good in those – camera Blaine look at the camera. Sell it to the screen one more time. _

* * *

Blaine

_**He looked good in those pants and I swear my thoughts went to the gutter – and to my own plumbing as well. But just because I'm gay and I want him, doesn't mean that everyone I think about sleeping with is as well. I'm not going to get him, and that's why I sold that sultry side of myself. I know I looked good in that shoot, and I know I'm this week's winner.**_

* * *

Once Kurt had walked down and back, and they had repeated it for the multiple angles that Eric wanted, both boys headed backstage, removed any makeup and their costumes and got into the cars to go back to the mansion. It had been a long day and everyone needed a good night's sleep so that they could be ready to get the result of the challenge tomorrow, and find out who was going home. Everyone was very nervous, except, Sam noticed, Blaine, who seemed to be sitting upright and straight in his seat, looking smug. _Asshole. I hope he leaves so that I don't have to live with the sass anymore._

* * *

Kurt

_**So I was first up today individually and I think it went well. Eric said I looked good and focused and determined when I was walking, and the look that I gave the camera apparently really sold myself well. I got to watch the rest of the guys and they were really nothing special, I mean Finn had to keep getting coaching from our photographer on how to walk to the beat of the music and in a straight line, and what to do at the end of that catwalk. But I mean, everyone got there in the end, and the way that Artie was able to manoeuvre that chair at the end with all those cool turns while keeping that sultry look on his face was great. Going up in pairs was fun too. As luck would have it, Eric decided to put Blaine and I together and I swear that made it really hard to focus. I meant that ass in those red pants, and even the way he ran his hands through his hair in his individual was so sexy. So yeah…maybe I do have a little crush on Blaine Anderson. But that's it because there is no way that he is gay or could ever have feelings for me. But yes, I will admit to having a little crush.**_

* * *

_****_A/N: Sorry for the little delay I wasn't in Sydney and had to make 1.3Gb of internet last a week - never doing that again. But I have written the next couple of chapters and they just need a good edit to be up soon. Exams are nearly here for me so I don't know when that will be - I'm hoping next week but I do have A LOT of studying to do.

Reviews are appreciated as always! :) xo


	5. Chapter Five

Going to sleep that night, Kurt knew that he had aced the challenge that had been set by the judges simply by seeing the look on their faces. Staring up at the ceiling, he had a smile on his face in the dark, proud of what he had done, where he had come from. _You did it Kurt. You're here and you just did the best job anyone could have done on that challenge. You beat them all, and know that you are better than anyone that has ever said otherwise. _With that, he fell asleep, basking in the knowledge that when the announcement and results were given tomorrow, he would be safe and here for another day. And with any luck, the guy that he wanted to leave would.

* * *

Blaine

_**Waking up this morning and heading down to get the results from the challenge the day before, I wasn't that nervous. I knew I was great yesterday, the best one there. I knew I was safe and had nothing to be scared about. I was more excited to hear Tyra sing my praises in front of the rest of them, so they knew who the winner was going to be.**_

* * *

'Good morning gentlemen', Tyra greeted them when they walked into the room, cameras already rolling from the moment they had started eating breakfast that morning. 'Welcome back to the mansion and back from your first challenge yesterday. Congratulations to all of you! You got the first one out of the way and proved that you deserved to be here, in some form or another!'

Blaine knew that she was talking about him, the only one that truly deserved – and truly wanted – to be there. And he knew that when she said that some people had to find a special place to fit in, the only guy she was talking about was Finn. And Mike and Artie.

* * *

At that moment the other two judges walked into the room, standing next to Tyra, a look of seriousness on their faces. If he wasn't so sure that he was safe, Sam would be afraid. But he knew that he was going to be back there next week, so it was nothing to worry about, right?

'It isn't all about the way that you performed on the catwalk, as you very well know. Kelly, Rob and myself also watched the way that you interacted with the photographer Eric, and those that were in hair and makeup, as well as wardrobe. To truly make it in this industry, you need to be able to accept direction and what we saw yesterday with some of you worried us.' At that Kelly and Rob nodded emphatically, worrying Kurt a little. Did he do something wrong while he was in make-up? Did he complain about how tight those red pants were? He didn't think he would have – his ass looked great and he knew he had caught Blaine looking at his behind more than once as they were shooting their walk together.

* * *

Sam

_**I started to get really worried in that moment. I mean, I don't remember doing anything wrong, or being rude or disregarding anyone's opinion. But what if I did? What if that costs me the competition? I mean I know that I know who I am and sometimes people think I'm arrogant asshole, but I would never do something like that. That sort of action is reserved for that asshole Anderson. I hope it was him, so he can leave and be gone nice and early. **_

* * *

'So,' Kelly started, 'let's get down to the results from yesterday. There were a few of you that shone, one in particular that stood out, and some of you that really need to pick it up for next time.

'First, as I said there was one of you that stood out from the rest of the group. Blaine, you were amazing – the highlight of the video. Tyra, Rob and I went back and watched the video yesterday and you just…popped on the screen. Every time you were in a shot, we just couldn't help watch you and the way you moved, it was amazing for this early on in the competition. And it wasn't just the video. I noticed that as soon as Eric left, you were first off the mark to get backstage for make-up and wardrobe. That dedication and enthusiasm, and the way that you were so open to whatever they did to you was great. But, that said, you need to sometimes step in and make some of your own decisions.'

'I noticed that a few times the girls in wardrobe asked your opinion in something, and you sort of shook them off and let them do whatever they wanted,' piped up Rob. 'There are going to be times in the industry when you need to step in, to show individuality, passion and that you aren't one to be stepped all over. But other than that, great job.'

When Kurt heard what was said about Blaine, he felt butterflies in his stomach settle. He didn't know why – he didn't even notice they were there while the judges were praising Blaine, but they were gone. He looked over at Blaine, who was standing a lot taller than he was before, a smile replacing the serious look he had on his face, smiling when he saw this. He was really happy for him. _Kurt, no he's your competition, don't be happy when he gets praised before you do and is called best in the week. You still don't know that he is gay – he probably is straight anyway, don't bother and focus on yourself and winning._

* * *

Blaine

_**Hearing the judges say that about my performance made me feel really good. And I totally get what they said about being walked over. Bu the best thing about what they said was that it showed that I deserved to be here and I want this more than the rest of them. I did catch Kurt looking over at me, and I was glad – it proved that I wasn't here to make friends and I didn't give a fuck how hot he was.**_

* * *

Sam

_**Fuck him. Fuck that asshole Anderson. He's guaranteed to be here another week – I know I was way better than he was and everything the judges said was a lie. I hate him, and he's my biggest competition and he's still here. Why can't he leave?**_

* * *

'Kurt, you were amazing as well. The confidence that you oozed, and the way that you were so collected in that shoot was great. However, you just need to lose that look of awe on your face. I understand that it was something new, but this is a professional business and we cant have that.' Kurt nodded at Tyra's words, understanding completely.

'Artie, Mike and Sam. You guys need to step it up a little. What we noticed when we went back and watched the video was two things – you were very good with following along with the beat of the music, and that was great. But the three of you all seemed to have the same expression when you got down to the end and had to do a freestyle pose.' Rob suddenly looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any minute. 'You cant afford to look down at your body and then give a sultry, seductive look at the camera. You need to find something that is beyond that, showing a greater level of depth. Anyone can look down at their chest and then look at the camera – it just shows that they are shallow and weak and need to feel a sense of being needed sexually to feel good. What if you get a job that requires you to act upset?

'That said, I thought that Artie, the way that you moved with the chair as you gave us the look was great, Mike your dancing was great, and Sam the way that you were so confident was really good.'

* * *

Artie

_**I totally got what Rob was saying. I mean I know I'm hot and this body is good, but I need to do more, do better than I already am. I want this and to be in this competition, and I know I can and will do better. I know that I need to focus more on who I am, rather than just what I look like. People look at me in the chair and just see it and not me. I really want people to start to see me.**_

* * *

'And finally Finn.' Tyra started with a small smile. Kurt turned and saw Finn take in a deep breath before she really started to give him her critique. 'You seemed really uncomfortable on the catwalk when you first got up there, and it was obvious. Eric told us, and we saw how many times he had to reshoot it. The way you were not able to walk to the beat of the music – barely in a straight line was a little disheartening.

'That said, once those kinks were knocked out, you were amazing. Your smile is adorable and it was great to see on camera. You looked amazing in the clothes that you were given as well, and being able to be versatile in different wardrobes is essential.' At this, Finn calmed down a little, smiling but still nervous as to the result.

'Now to the result of yesterday's challenge.' Tyra began, a grave look taking over her face. 'In my hand I hold the photographs of those men that are safe for another week. And..' a smile broke out on her face, making Kurt confused. She was about to eliminate someone and was _smiling?_

'The judges and I talked long and hard about this, and we decided that…we want all of you back next week. This week gave us a good look at all of your skills and we saw so much potential that we want you all here for another challenge. So congratulations go celebrate and have fun! We'll see you soon!' With that, Tyra, Rob and Kelly left the room, and the boys started jumping up and celebrating immediately.

* * *

Kurt

_**I was so happy when I found out that I was back. Now that we were all here, it gave me another week to suss everyone out without giving my game plan away. There are five other guys that I get to hide behind to plan out my course, and five other guys to make me look better. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm going to be here for another week – not back to Lima for another week at least. **_

* * *

As they walked out of the room, Kurt felt his hand brush against Blaine's ass accidentally. He turned around immediately and Kurt's blue eyes met Blaine's harsh hazel eyes, laced with the remnants of a scowl. But for some reason, they softened and…wow. Kurt felt something he hadn't the first time they had locked eyes. It was like…fireworks…

* * *

A/N: A bit of a filler and a cheesy ending but it had to happen. I'm really excited for the next chapter. Six is half done, and if all goes well I'm hoping for an update on Monday night (Australian time of course). You would think study would hinder me but it's actually now a really sad sick!Blaine fic that I've started and might publish - any ideas or comments?

I read all reviews and appreciate them all so thank you. And to that person that said Finn wasn't AU - I am Finn and he is I. I can't change him because he is literally me in a male form and I love him too much. Thoughts, ideas, criticisms? :) xo Mirna


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Putting this at the start because I want to leave the ending as it is. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Writing sassy Blaine is a million times easier when iTunes shuffles onto It's Not Right But It's Okay, and a Chris Colfer sex riot never hurts!

I've been sitting and trying to get the ending of this chapter right for a week and a half, because it's pretty big and important (don't scroll to read it yet...). And I have started another one called Starlight which is really different and sad and has sick!Blaine so check it out, which could be hindering the writing of this one.

I do go back to school tomorrow, and exams are in two weeks so I don't know when I will update next, but I am hoping for within the next week as per usual. Reviews keep me inspired and motivated, and I love hearing your ideas and comments, they give me warm fuzzy feels which I really need because Sydney in winter is cold! Enjoy - I think a lot of people have been waiting for this. :) xo

* * *

'Good morning gentlemen. I trust you all had a relaxing weekend, enjoying the fact that you are all still here for another week.' Tyra greeted them the next Wednesday, the day of their next challenge. 'Welcome to the set of this week's challenge. As you heard yesterday, this week will allow Kelly, Rob and myself the chance for you to play up the romantic within yourselves, a key aspect of some jobs you may get in the future. But more importantly we will be watching the way that you sell the clothes, and again the way you accept and work with input from the people behind the scenes, the person you will paired with and the photographer who I would now like to introduce to you.

'This is James,' she said she gestured over to a man who to Mike looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was wearing tight fitting jeans and a white shirt, with a small ponytail at the back of his head, and a fedora on his head. James smiled warmly at them before Tyra continued. 'I'll let him reveal what today's challenge will entail. James?'

'Thanks. Hello gentlemen, I am James Green, and I will be your photographer for today's shoot.' The man stepped forward and greeted them, a hint of a smile on his very serious face.

'As Tyra has already said, today the judges will be looking at the way you work with someone else in a shoot. So, we will be pairing you up with someone and that will be who you are stuck with for the day. Pair by pair, we will be placing you in front of a set scene and it will be up to you to work it for the camera. Any questions?'

* * *

Blaine

_**Hearing that we were going to be working with someone else today…it made me cringe inside. Like, I know who I am and what I am capable of on my own, I know that I shine brighter than the rest of them – I'm more scared for the other person not being able to pop as much. But I mean, what if I'm with Finn? The dude got out of the car today and looked around as if he had never seen a tall building before. I don't want that idiot to drag me down.**_

* * *

'Kurt, how are you feeling about today's challenge?' Kelly asked as she stepped forward to look them all in the eye with her smile.

'I'm excited. I love working with other people and I'm very good with the romance.'

'Any secret weapons or any advantage that you think you have over these guys?'

Kurt took a deep breath, aware that the cameras were on him, before he said 'I think I am going to be better at working with another guy because I am gay.'

At that, Blaine's head whipped around to look at him, away from Kelly so quickly that you could hear his neck crick. _Did he just say what I think he said? I'm not the only gay guy here?_

* * *

Kurt

_**Coming out and telling everyone that I was gay was like a big weight was lifted off my chest. I mean, if I was going to be America's Next Top Model and be in the spotlight and the public eye, I really couldn't have any secrets. And what's there to be ashamed of? I'm gay, so what? If anything it will make me look even hotter to girls – forbidden fruit or something.**_

* * *

Blaine

_**He's gay. I mean I didn't expect him to say THAT. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I have nothing against those that have a different sexuality. It's just that…well…I mean, I'm gay too, its just that no-one knows it in this competition yet. I thought that it would make me seem weaker but I really don't know anymore. I mean, I think I like Kurt and now that I know he's gay it makes me want to tell everyone. But I want to win more than anything! I've decided though – I'm not going to tell him or anyone. This is about me and winning. And that's it. **_

* * *

'Blaine?' Rob turned to him next, and Blaine had to shake himself out of the weirdness that was currently going on in his brain. 'How do you feel about this?'

'I…uh…I'm excited…and…I-yeah-I think-know I can do this.'

_God Blaine you sound like an idiot. Way to stay strong and assertive and make everyone else scared. He's gay, so what? You don't care and he doesn't know that you are too. Get over it and focus back on the competition._

_Man he sounds nervous. And vulnerable. This is good Sam. Don't say anything you just know that within yourself this is good for you – it will make you look stronger and better. _

'Fantastic!' Rob replied. 'Well, now to the logistics of the challenge. Obviously, each of you will be paired off and to do that, we will rely on fate.'

'We have all of your names in this hat. The first two I pull out will be paired together, the next two together and obviously the final two left together. Simple!'

* * *

Sam

_**I really really hoped I was with Blaine. I mean I wanted a chance to look better than this guy especially after the way he flustered through that answer. This was my chance to show him up so I really hoped it was him. **_

* * *

Mike

_**I just didn't really care who I was with. I kinda didn't want to be with Finn though, that guy isn't the best, and what if he dragged me down? Artie would be kinda awkward too, I mean the guy is my best friend and he is good, and I want to win.**_

* * *

Kelly began to pull out the names.

'The first pair is…Sam,' at that the blonde boy perked up. _Please be Blaine, please be Blaine._

'And…Artie.' The two looked at each other before smiling. _We're friends,_ Artie thought. _This is going to be fun, albeit awkward, but still fun._

'Next is Finn and…Mike! So that leaves Kurt and Blaine to be paired together!' A rush of something like excitement ran through Blaine, and he had no idea why. _This isn't good Blaine, he's your biggest competition. Now you know that you have to work extra hard to beat him._

'Now, the order that your names were drawn in is the order that you will be facing the camera. So, off you go, get into the clothes, and remember gentlemen, that while we want to see how you play up the romanticality, your job first and foremost is to model and sell the clothes. Now go!' she finished playfully, a smile on her face.

* * *

Blaine

_**Getting backstage, knowing that I was with Kurt was…strange. I mean, the guy is hot and I really like him but I want to win. I just need to focus again, and remember that I am in this for me. So I decided that I would keep it completely professional, and leave it at that. When I got backstage, I was determined to make sure that I took what the judges said on board, so I was talking to the wardrobe and make-up girls. I just hope they didn't start to get irritated with me, because it was A LOT of talking.**_

* * *

Getting backstage, Artie was shocked by the simplicity of the clothes they would each be wearing. They would all be dressed in simple black suits with a small twist. They were made of this velvet felt – well the jackets were at least and Artie knew that this had the potential to look very bad on some people.

Just then, he heard his name being called, so he wheeled himself out to where Sam was waiting. He didn't look too bad in the clothes, so Artie knew this wasn't going to be hard. It was a little awkward though, he was friends with this guy and suddenly he had to look in love with him. But they got through it, the judges watching them the whole time, giving away nothing. Rolling away, he and Sam shared a fist-bump, both proud of what they had done today.

* * *

Mike

_**I was not looking forward to working with Finn. I mean he's a nice guy and all, but he got the worst comments last week and was not the greatest model. I'm determined to use this body though to sell the romance, and we'll see what happens.**_

* * *

'I'm really surprised by Finn this week,' Tyra said to her fellow judges, and to the cameras that were watching them. 'I mean the guy has really stepped up and improved. I actually believe him and that he is in love with Mike, but it isn't overriding the clothes.'

'Yeah I know what you mean.' Rob chided in. 'Mike just looks like he's trying to hard, he's overselling himself and you're more drawn to look at him rather than the clothes that are meant to be what are attracting him to Finn. He needs to get over his body and himself. But, lets see what James thinks.'

The photographer walked over to them while the lighting was being adjusted, when he noticed them gesturing, curiosity taking over. 'What's up guys?'

'We just want to know what you think about the guys so far' Rob asked him.

'Well I mean so far the biggest improvement is Finn. I mean the guy says he isn't gay, but he really sells the romantic aspect of it. If I wasn't the photographer I would totally buy those clothes knowing it could get a girl to sleep with me.'

'What about the others? Sam, Mike, Artie?'

'Sam and Artie did alright. I could feel a bit of tension and awkwardness – those guys are friends but to make it in this business you have to put that behind you and play the romance. Mike was…I don't know. He was trying too hard.'

'We thought it was almost like he was selling his body more than the clothes, and the chemistry that he was exuding towards Finn was way off' Kelly spoke up, agreeing with everything James had just said.

'Yeah that's the thing with Mike this week. He was amazing last week, I saw the pictures and the video and today is nowhere near as good. But we do have two more to go so we'll see.'

* * *

Kurt

_**Coming out to do this shoot, I was a little nervous. I mean, I had never had a boyfriend before, so I had no idea how I was going to play this thing. And with the admission that I was gay, and knowing that Blaine wasn't, I was scared that it would be too much and I would be to abrasive. But I had a job to do, and a competition to win.**_

* * *

Blaine sat down at his mark, waiting for Kurt. _Remember that just because he is gay, this doesn't change anything. You are the only one that deserves this._ Just then, Kurt walked out in his outfit and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. _Stop Blaine. So what, he looks…good. Don't ogle at the guy. Don't seem weak. _He heard the photographer calling for some test shots, bringing him back to reality.

They were sitting very close together, closer than Blaine liked, when James called for them to turn to each other and look lovingly into each others eyes. _Fuck, can this get worse? _Blaine bowed his head before resigning himself to the fact that he actually had to do this. He stared into Kurt's blue eyes, feeling the fireworks that were there before. His eyes traced down to the boy's red lips. They look so kissable – _Blaine stop now. Stop, he doesn't know you're gay and you don't need to ruin this with these thoughts. You can't sell the romance more than the clothes. _The photographer called for them to get a little closer, and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his face, making him lose all control and sense of consciousness in what he was doing.

Without another thought, he leant over and kissed the man in front of him.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Super sorry about the delay, school has been insane and exams start on Monday so that makes life fun. But this one is the longest to date and has some sassy Kurt so I hope that makes up for it!

Thanks again for all your reviews and alerts, especially after that kiss. Your reactions had me laughing at 8am - not normal for me. Constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated as always. I'm hoping to get some writing done on the days I don't have exams when I should be studying, but it may be another 2 weeks before the next one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt slapped him. Hard. It took him a few moments to comprehend what had just happened but he hated it.

He looked at Blaine for a second, took in the way that the photographer and judges were staring at them with shock etched on their faces, as tears filled his eyes before he got one final look at Blaine, who had his hand on the cheek Kurt had just hit, and ran off the set. He was determined to show that this didn't really affect him too much, and didn't want anyone to see the tears that were inevitably going to come.

* * *

Blaine

_**I know why I did it. Because I wanted to really sell the romance. It's not like I actually like the guy, I mean yes I am gay but he doesn't know that. Everything I do here is carefully planned to make me look better. So I don't give a fuck if he's going off to cry to his mummy, I did what I had to do to get ahead.**_

* * *

Blaine had no idea what had just happened. One second he was getting told to sit closer to Kurt and the next he was getting bitchslapped really hard – he didn't know the guy had it in him._ The fuck did I do that for? Blaine you know that you shouldn't have done that! Do you want some guy that you may have feelings for mess this whole thing up? You don't need this and you know that what you did was wrong. You need to go check on him. Not because you care, but because it's the decent thing to do. You know what its like to be alone when you need someone to talk to, so why would you subject someone you lo-care about to that?_

At that moment, Tyra and James came up to him and the interrogation began.

'Blaine.' Tyra started. 'What was that?'

'I…I don't know.'

'What do you mean? Kurt knew about that right?'

'Uhhh…yeah…he did! We planned it so that it would play up the romance even more. It was all for the competition.' _You know that's a lie and it will hurt Kurt if he finds out._ But Blaine couldn't take it back. _Why do you care what Kurt thinks?_ He knew if he told the truth, the real truth, it would hold more consequences than what he was doing now.

Tyra looked at Blaine suspiciously for a moment, before she decided that what he was saying was the truth. But that still didn't explain why Kurt had run out, or why Blaine was nursing a very red cheek.

'Then why did Kurt run out? And why did he slap you?'

_Fuck she sees right through me. _'That was because…because we wanted to play up some drama for the show. Advertising and all that right?' he said with a small forced laugh, not quite meeting the tall woman's eyes.

Tyra looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before she decided to let it go. There was no proof that this wasn't the case – but then again why did Kurt run off like that? 'Go find Kurt and bring him back here. You have a job to finish.'

'Yes sure. Going now.'

* * *

Kurt

_**I don't know why I broke down like that. I mean it was just a kiss right? But to me, because of what happened to me in the past, it was more than that. I mean, yeah I used to have a crush on this guy, so what? But he used me to get ahead in a fucking competition. I don't give a fuck what he has to say to me, he ain't getting my forgiveness anytime soon.**_

* * *

'Kurt? Hummel you there?' Kurt heard Blaine calling out for him off to the side. He stayed silent, not wanting to be found in this state. He wasn't sure if it was because he was crying or because he was absolutely going to murder Blaine the minute he saw him.

Apparently he wasn't silent enough, because he was found pretty soon after.

'Get back here, we have a shoot to finish. Come on.' Blaine started heading back to the set before he noticed that Kurt was still seated. 'Come on, get up and lets go.'

Kurt stared at him, dumbfounded. 'That's it?' he asked incredulously.

'What?'

_God is Blaine really that clueless? Has the fame gotten to his head?_

'I don't know if you noticed but you kinda kissed me against my will in there.'

'Oh yeah. That. It was nothing. Now hurry the fuck up and get back here. I need to finish this shoot or I'm gone.'

'FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT UP ANDERSON AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON. WHAT WAS THAT KISS?'

_Blaine calm down. Ignore the way that the yelling turns you on. Don't let it get to your – okay no just cover it up. They are tight jeans but don't let him see that this turns you on._

'Oh. That. It was nothing. Just a way for me to play up the romanticality of it all.'

'THAT'S IT. YOU STOLE A KISS FROM ME, NO APOLOGY OR ANYTHING, TO WIN A COMPETITION. YOU'RE CONTENT TO GIVE ME JUST THAT WELL I WANT MORE ANSWERS. SIT DOWN AND GET TALKING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT I MAY NOT WANT THAT? THAT IT MAY BE A TRIGGER? WHAT, YOU FIND OUT I'M GAY AND DECIDE TO USE THAT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE? EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T GAY YOU STILL DO THAT, REALLY?'

Kurt had to stop to catch a breath. He had never yelled like that in his life, but the anger inside of him wasn't finished yet. He was staring at a shell-shocked Blaine who was sitting down, ever the image of calm with his hands very close to his crotch.

'First of all Hummel, I am gay, not that it matters to you because cute little pansies aren't my type. I go for winners, hotter people than you. And second, I'm not going to apologise for something that may have saved both our butts from elimination. Suck it up, get back inside so we can finish this shoot.'

Kurt realised that there was no point arguing with the guy any more. He wasn't going to get a straight answer there and then, nor an apology, so he gave Blaine one last condescending look before heading back inside. With his back to Blaine, a few tears started falling. He wiped them away before walking back inside and taking his mark.

A few minutes later, Blaine walked back in and they finished the shoot, everyone looking at them with a funny look on their face. There was an air of awkwardness in the room, that was no denying, but Blaine was determined not to let it get to him.

* * *

Sam

_**I snuck out and heard the arguing and I was really happy. I mean, once the real truth comes out, and the judges find out it wasn't planned, Blaine will be gone for sure. This is perfect, better than I could have ever planned it.**_

* * *

Walking into the judging room the next day, the tension between Kurt and Blaine hadn't gone anywhere. Kurt still couldn't stand the sight of Blaine after what he did, and refused to look at him. Not that it mattered to Blaine, as far as he was concerned if Kurt didn't talk to him, he wouldn't get distracted at all.

'Welcome gentlemen,' Tyra greeted them from behind the judges table. 'And welcome back to the elimination room.'

'As you all know, yesterday you all had a shoot, where you were paired off and asked to play up the romanticality of the job. Finn, how did you find it?'

'I thought it was okay. I mean awkward at times but in the end fine,' _Idiot_, Blaine thought to himself. _He was so bad it wasn't funny._

'And Kurt, how did you find it?'

'Could've been better, I hate when things are done without my consent or my will. But its done now and I just want to focus on whats ahead.'

'That kiss that you and Blaine planned sure was something.'

_Wait what? Planned?_

'Planned?'

* * *

Blaine

_**Oh fuck.**_

* * *

Sam

_**Tell them Kurt, tell them it wasn't planned. I couldn't tell them because they would know that I heard and the trouble I would get in for that wouldn't be worth it.**_

* * *

'Yes the kiss that had you running out.'

Kurt turned to face Blaine at the end of the line, shooting fireballs with his eyes.'Oh yeah…that…gotta do whatever it takes to win right?'

'We'll see about that.'

* * *

Kurt

_**That kiss was not planned. I don't know what Blaine told her but it was all a lie. I'm going to kill him, what the hell was he thinking telling her something like that. He really is an arrogant, self-centred bitch.**_

* * *

'Last week you all got a reprieve, all coming back for this week. But that is not going to be a regular occurrence. Someone will be going home this week,' Tyra emphasised the last word, staring at all of them as if to scare them.

'The standout this week we felt was definitely Finn. I don't know what happened but whatever it was keep it up. Finn, you are the first one safe.' she finished with a smile before pulling out his photograph. He walked over to the other side of the catwalk, a big goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Artie

_**How did he get through? He's not even good looking enough to play off…**_

* * *

Kurt was only half listening for the rest of the judging, tuning out completely when he found out that he was safe. The one thing that brought him back to reality was when he noticed that Blaine and Artie were in the bottom two, and Tyra really did only have one picture left.

'Blaine, you are an amazing model. We just felt that it was you that initiated that kiss, even though it was planned, and when we went back and looked at the footage, you were outweighing the clothes you were there to sell. You have a job to do, and that is to sell the clothes.

Blaine nodded his head in understanding. _I get it, Blaine you know it was too much._

'Artie.' Tyra turned to him. 'We understand that this may have been awkward, being paired with a guy that was your close friend. But being in this industry means putting that awkwardness aside and going for it.'

'I have one picture in my hand, one person is safe and one person is going home. The person that is safe is…'

* * *

Kurt

_**I don't know what happened. I don't know why I exhaled some air I was apparently holding in when I heard Blaine was safe. I hate him so much for what he did to me. I mean the guy is good, and he is hot but what he did to me just isn't something you do to someone.**_

* * *

Sam

_**I was really disappointed that Artie was gone. The guy was one of my closest friends here and he was really talented, way better than Blaine. I wish he had left instead.**_

* * *

'Wow. I'm really surprised at the result, I mean it did feel a little awkward but I don't think it was the one thing that could send me home. Some other people did some way worse things that me that were totally unprofessional,' he said, staring right at Blaine who had a smirk on his face.

'Well Artie, I'm sorry but you will not be America's Next Top Model', Kelly told him, stating the obvious. 'It's time to say your goodbyes, the car is outside.'

Artie rolled past all of them, saying goodbye and stopping for an extra few moments in front of Sam and Mike, wishing them both luck.

'Bye guys!'

Kelly stepped forward and smiled at the remaining five men in front of her**. **'Congratulations gentlemen on getting through that challenge. You're through to the next stage and are one step closer to being America's Next Top Model. Go back inside, and we'll see you all in a few days!'

With that, she and the other two judges left the room, cameras were switched off and the guys went into the living room.

Kurt waited behind for Blaine, who was the last to leave the room.

'That was planned was it Blaine? We did that together?'

'Look I know its not true but I'm here to do one thing, and that's to win. I don't care about you Kurt, and I don't care about the truth. I'll do whatever it takes.'

Kurt stared at this guy for a minute. _Was he serious? _'Tell me one thing then. You find out I'm gay, tell me that you're gay and then kiss me. It was nothing more?'

_Is he inside my head? _'I told you Kurt I'm not into you. Now do you mind? I need to go get ready for bed.' Blaine started walking away when Kurt started talking to him

'So you did it just to win? Well don't expect any more help or friendship from me. You know Blaine, I really thought we could be friends. But I guess not. I'm not nice to arrogant assholes like you. So have fun on your lonesome while we win. And pull something like that again, I will do more than yell at you. I may just let slip that it wasn't planned.'

Blaine stopped and turned around. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Watch me. I don't go for assholes.' Kurt gave him one last look before walking out, knocking Blaine hard as he left.

Blaine stared after him, half-hard.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy and get me through exam blocks. :) xo


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: A little sooner than planned but if I look at one more Maths formula I'm going to cry. Now that my big three exams are out of the way, I have some more time to write which is why this is is here now and its a monster! Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts and stuff!

What happens in this chapter I didn't expect at all, but I blame Blaine. I love when his barriers start breaking down, and he did this all by himself. Who am I to ignore my baby. And we're getting close to the reason this is an M rated fic. Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully within the week because I'm literally starting to write it as soon as this is up - you'd be surprised how many ideas you get when you're sitting a 3 hour religion exam that you don't care about at all.

Oh and did everyone see the Box Scene? I got home after 6 hours of exams and my dashboard was COVERED in these gifs I started squealing with happiness, it took me an hour to build up the heart to watch it but how amazing it was it! My new otp is ryan murphy and twitter, because the other scenes have been amazing as well (I Want You Back - WARBLERS!)

Enjoy :) xo

* * *

Blaine

_**Waking up and seeing Kurt the days after everything came out was the worst thing in the world. I swear its like he thinks that the looks he keeps sending me, like daggers or something, are going to break me because I already kissed him. But its not going to work, I'm here because I'm strong and I'm going to win. It was a close one last week and I know that it's not going to happen again, and now with Artie gone, I'm that much closer to winning.**_

* * *

To say things had been tense around the mansion ever since that photoshoot was the understatement of the century. Kurt refused to look Blaine in the eye, and when they did make any form of contact, Kurt made sure to remind Blaine of what he had told him a few days ago in the most subtle ways possible. It didn't help that Blaine still wanted the guy, no matter how much his mind was trying to counter other parts of his body.

* * *

Sam

_**It's weird not waking up with Artie in the house. He was one of my closest friends, but I mean this is a competition so one person gone is that much closer for me. And Anderson was so close to leaving, I swear I've been praying to whatever deity is out there to get rid of him. He doesn't have the experience – I was a fucking stripper, there is no way he can beat me.**_

* * *

After what seemed like the longest breakfast in the world Blaine headed back upstairs to get ready for the arrival of the judges and the producers. With everyone ignoring him, even Mike who he was closest to in the mansion, he felt more alone than ever. He would never admit it, but Blaine hated the feeling. It was like his parents and the – _no Blaine get them out of your mind. You don't need them and they don't care about you. So what if Kurt told everyone the truth about what happened, and they've been shooting daggers with their eyes ever since, but who cares. You don't need them either. You are in this for you and you only._

Heading upstairs to the room that he now had all to himself since Mike had moved, Blaine got ready for whatever the judges were going to throw in his face next. He took a quick shower, got dressed in something comfortable yet fashionable and headed down to the living room, where the producers and camera crew were already waiting for them. Blaine quickly noticed that he was the last one there, probably not a good thing considering what had happened previously and the way that everyone seemed to be looking out for any mistake that he may make to send him home. That kiss cost him more than he ever thought, and it was all because he couldn't control his stupid emotions.

Tyra stepped forward at the producer's signal when all five men were in line, cameras starting rolling.

'Congratulations on surviving your first elimination after what was quite an…interesting shoot I think' she greeted them with, looking pointedly at Blaine. He felt the eyes of everyone else in the room on him, and in his peripheral vision could see the smirk on Kurt's face.

* * *

Kurt

_**I know I have him trapped now. I know dirt about Blaine that would make him have to be eliminated so he wouldn't dare do anything else. But at the same time, I kinda feel bad for the guy. I feel like there's something about him that he's not telling anyone, something that's really eating away at him.**_

* * *

'This week we're doing something special in the competition. When you first come to the mansion, you all think that you look the part to be America's Next Top Model. I know that when I first started, that's what I thought,' Tyra told them with a hint of reminiscing in her eyes.

'But you quickly find out that its not the case. You have to be able to adapt and fit the part that the world dictates is the trend. So, in lieu of that, today, you will all be undergoing a…' she stopped to build suspense, even though Kurt knew what was coming – he had seen all 18 seasons of the regular show – 'makeovers!'

At that, Kurt let out an excited squeal, and looked over at the other guys. The only one who showed a portion of the excitement that he currently was feeling was Sam, who seemed to have a sly smile on his face. Other than that, Blaine still looked like he was off in his own little world – _probably planning another surprise kiss to plant on me that asshole_ – Finn just looked confused and Mike looked plain scared.

* * *

Kurt

_**I didn't get why the others weren't excited. This is the best part of the competition, besides the finale and everything that comes before that. Makeovers are like crack to me and I swear I don't get why they weren't looking forward to this. Blaine looked like he wasn't even listening, Mike was scared, Finn looked confused and Sam had this sly smile on his face. Like, what the fuck?**_

* * *

Blaine

_**I wasn't even listening really, I mean everyone one was giving me dirties and I didn't really need to see them so I tuned out. But makeovers, cool. I mean its just another step to make me look even better to win this thing.**_

* * *

In all honestly, Blaine knew that he wasn't listening for a completely different reason. He didn't care that the other guys didn't talk to him or acknowledge his existence. But for some reason, the fact that Kurt was ignoring him too hurt. He didn't like it and felt kind of bad for what he did. However, in saying that, Blaine knew that if he got too close to Kurt, it would affect his chances at winning, and that was the last thing he wanted. But he couldn't deny that he liked the guy, it was just that Kurt would definitely not want to be with him anymore. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Kelly calling out his name.

'Blaine?'

'Huh sorry what?' Blaine heard snickering from someone that sounded suspiciously like Sam, before regrouping. 'What was the question sorry I was figuring out my game plan.'

_Yeah right,_ Sam thought to himself. _He's starting to crack. This is perfect, right where I want him._

Kelly asked him again, this time more slowly, almost in a mocking tone. 'What do you think about the idea of a makeover?'

'Well I guess I'm excited, I mean I need to be adaptable when I win so it's just another step.'

She smiled at him and turned to Mike, asking him the same question.

'I already am hot, I mean these abs got the girls to sleep with me in college. So it won't take too much change for me to look better than I already do.'

'Excellent.' Tyra stepped forward, cutting Kelly off. 'So, we're going to get in the cars, get you guys made over into the new you, and then proceed to the set, where you will all take part in the shoot with your new looks, showing who the new you is.'

They all stood there after she finished talking before they realised that that was their cue to go out to the cars, this time Blaine was the last one out. _He must be really out of it. I feel bad – no you don't Kurt he hurt you._

The makeovers were uneventful, with the stylists changing something about all of them. Mike had some new red streaks, Kurt had his strawberry blonde highlights enhanced, Blaine's stubble had been left alone, and even looked slightly longer, Finn still looked the same. But it was Sam that changed the most, with his blonde highlights chopped off to reveal his brunette roots.

* * *

Sam

_**It was weird seeing myself with no blonde highlights. I feel exposed but in a good way. I want people to see the real me, and this is one way I guess they will.**_

* * *

Finn

_**They didn't change much about me but the fact that they didn't gives me more confidence in the way I look. And the way that they waxed my chest makes me feel better about getting some chicks when I leave this place.**_

* * *

Kurt started walking back to the cars when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and was shocked when he saw that it was Blaine. He started to pull away instantly, and Blaine noticed the movement.

'Look I'm not going to kiss you again I promise.'

'Well I didn't expect you to do it the first time, so I'm sorry if I don't really want you to touch me.'

Blaine was taken back at the cool tone of…annoyance in Kurt's voice in his answer. It was kind of…_no Blaine think of something else, anything else NOW. These pants are really tight, he'll notice right away. _He took a deep breath before he continued.

'I know that I have no right to ask for forgiveness and I know that I should not have lied about the intention and the planning of that kiss to the judges, and I know that you've probably told the rest of the guys the truth, but I really am sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I care about you, more than my head wants me to, and I feel really bad about everything.'

Kurt was shocked. Blaine, the Blaine Anderson, the sassy, up himself asshole that came into the competition and grabbed his attention straight away, the one that kissed him against his will bringing back all the old memories was here in front of him apologising. _What is he on? And why do I want to just grab him and pull him into a hug and kiss him again?_

Kurt kept staring at the guy until he realised that Blaine was standing there awkwardly, waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat, erasing all the thoughts that were going through his mind before opening his mouth to speak.

'You're right. You have no right to ask for any of my forgiveness and I don't have any intention of forgiving you. Why are you apologising Blaine? What happened to the "I was doing it for the competition, no apologies guy" that ended up kissing me? Is this a joke?'

'No Kurt I –' Blaine began to explain, but Kurt cut him off.

'Why did you even kiss me in the first place? I know you and everyone else may think it was for the competition but I know better. Why? Did you even think that I may not want you to do that? I've been through some shit in my life that I really didn't want to revisit and thanks to you I spent the night tossing and turning with those memories. I meant it when I said I don't go for assholes, and you Blaine Anderson are the biggest fucking asshole I know.' At this point, Kurt was very close to raising his voice and starting to yell at him. He stopped and took a few deep breaths to start calming down, giving Blaine the chance to speak.

'You're right. I didn't mean to bring back all those memories. I hate being the person that meant you lost sleep and I really didn't want to do that to you. I didn't do it for the competition I did it because…' _Blaine you can't tell him that do you want to expose yourself? Stop now. Head over heart you idiot._ But his mouth kept moving.

'I really like you Kurt, and seeing you in those clothes and getting close to you, I don't know, I just felt this pull towards you that I've never felt towards anyone before. I'm sorry that I did what I did, I don't care that any of the other guys aren't talking to me, I just miss you, which sounds weird because I've given you plenty of reason to hate me in the past.'

Kurt stood there, shocked. _Did he just say that he…likes me? This guy reciprocates my feelings. The guy that I've been in love with since the moment I laid my eyes on him likes me. I know I said he was an asshole but the heart wants what the heart wants._

'So let me get this straight' Kurt began slowly. 'You…like me. You kissed me because you like me. And you want me to forgive you because you want to be friends. Even though I just called you an asshole, not for the first time'

'Yes. I know what I did makes me an asshole and I know I have no right to ask for any of this but –' he was cut off again when Kurt raised his hand in front of his face.

'If I were to forgive you, what would that mean? And I'm not saying that I do yet, or that I ever will, but would that mean we would be…boyfriends?'

'I don't know. I don't like labels, ever since…' _No don't say anything you don't want to scare him off. _'I don't know what we would be, I just know that I really like you and I want us to be friends, something more than just blatantly ignoring each other again.'

'THE Blaine Anderson would be willing to risk his chance at winning this competition to get with me? Is that what you're saying? That if I were to tell the judges the truth because I said it was the only way I would ever forgive you, and you got eliminated, you wouldn't care.' _This should get him._

_Crap he's testing me I know he is. How the fuck do I answer this? _'I just want to be with you, and I'll do whatever it takes.'

Kurt eyed him again for a minute. 'I don't forgive you. What you did hurt and I'm not ready to say that I'm over it. But I'll think about it.'

Blaine sighed in relief. 'I hope you know that I'm going to do anything to gain your forgiveness. Whatever it takes Kurt Hummel.' He gave him a half a smile, before a producer came into the room where they were still standing alone and hurried them into a car to get them to the set.

* * *

Kurt could barely concentrate for the rest of the day after what Blaine had said to him. He had no idea how he had done in his shoot, and was glad when it was over, going outside to sit in the sun and think about everything that Blaine had said to him.

He liked him, and Kurt liked Blaine back, there was no denying that. But this was a competition, and he wanted to win like nothing else. At the same time, he had had vivid dreams of things he wanted to do with Blaine, and now that they were that much closer to reality, he was ready for it.

Off to the side, the judges were scrutinising everyone and the way that they were working with their new looks, new clothes and their ability to adapt to the person that they now were.

'Finn, I don't know what it is, but he is just oozing confidence today. They didn't change much about him but I think that's given him the confidence to be comfortable in his own skin. Kurt and Blaine look a little out of it, it just seems a little awkward.

'They are both so talented' Kelly cut Tyra off. 'I mean Kurt is a model; there is no denying that. But I think that something happened between them today after last week's fiasco, and its thrown them both. I mean everyone has their off week, but this is to enter the top 4, you really don't want to have those days now.'

'What about Sam and Mike? What do you think Rob?' Tyra asked the small man.

'Sam just seems so much more confident and comfortable, all the layers have been stripped away and I feel like we're seeing the real Sam Evans.'

* * *

Sam

_**I'm not afraid of anything or anyone anymore. I saw the cracks in Anderson today and I'm ready to capitalise. I hate that guy and I want him to do it. With this new look and newfound confidence, I think I'm finally ready to tell him. That asshole isn't going to know what hit him.**_

* * *

'And Mike?'

Rob grimaced. 'He hasn't changed at all. I feel like he's hiding behind his body. Looking hot from the neck down can only take you so far, and he's not selling everything else.'

* * *

Kurt

_**I had the worst sleep last night after the shoot, and I'm so glad that I survived today's elimination. I can't believe that Mike is gone, I was sure that it was going to be Finn, and being in the bottom with Mike was one of the scariest things I've ever been through. I know I need to bring it now. I don't want to go home, and I don't want to see Blaine leave either. Just don't tell him that I said that.**_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated as always! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Yay for on time! I've lost all coherency from my starkid/hp/glee feels today so this will be short and sweet. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, update should be soon, and I can't wait for these boys to get together.

Enjoy! :) xo

* * *

Things had been weird since that conversation for Kurt and Blaine. For one, there was a new level of awkwardness, not as bad as it used to be but something definitely different and stifling. Kurt was sure that the other guys knew that something was up, especially from the knowing smiles that Sam kept directing in their direction. _Did they hear our conversation?_

He still wasn't ready to forgive Blaine completely for what he did. But he was getting there. He did really like Blaine, and he couldn't hold the grudge against him much longer. It really just wasn't who Kurt was and he wanted to get closer to the other guy.

Blaine on the other hand was more focused than ever on getting Kurt to forgive him. He didn't care what the other guys thought of what he was doing to get the guy to talk to him, he missed Kurt as his friend. He had many plans running through his head, but he still wanted to win this thing, so he pushed them to the back of his mind as the producers called them downstairs to announce the next shoot's details.

* * *

Kurt

_**Hearing that we were going to be doing a shoot with live animals and stuff today freaked me out. I'm not an animals person in any way, I hate most of them, especially what we would be working with. Snakes, spiders, just insects in general? I'm really scared because I'm bad with them – what if this sends me home.**_

* * *

Finn

_**I'm super excited to be doing this shoot and working with these animals wrapped around my body. I mean I see spiders and worms all the time in my room eating at the rotten apple cores that are just laying around, so its nothing new to me. I'm not scared, I've got this one in the bag.**_

* * *

Dressed in his skintight leather jumpsuit, Kurt sat backstage waiting for his turn while Finn was up, breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself before having to go out there with the animals. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice when Blaine walked over and stood right in front of him, the hazel-eyed boy's voice snapping him out of his revere.

'Are you okay? You look a little green Kurt' Blaine had a hint of concern in his voice.

Kurt's eyes snapped open to see Blaine crouching in front of him, his hands resting on the two arms of the chair he was seated on. In the background he could hear Finn getting excited that the snake was wrapping itself around him a little more, and Kurt started to feel nauseous.

He put on a fake smile and looked at Blaine, not quite in the eye. 'Yeah I'm fine. Focusing myself on what I'm about to do.'

Blaine wasn't fooled. 'Really? Because it looks like you're going to be sick at the idea of what you're about to do.'

'No that's not it at all. I'm excited.' Blaine gave him a pointed look before Kurt cracked. 'Okay yes I am scared, but its all mental. I want to win and I just need to get in the right headspace. Then I can do this.'

'Are you sure you don't want to pull out? And I'm not saying this so I can win, because you know that I don't want to see you leave, but Kurt don't risk your health for this.'

'Oh like you don't really care about the competition.' Kurt started to get angry, before noticing the look on Blaine's face, one of true concern. _He's either a really good actor and just wants my forgiveness, or he genuinely cares. _'Sorry. I'm fine, I'll be fine. Thank you Blaine. But I need to get ready to get out there now. Sam is up and I'm after him.'

Blaine still didn't buy it, but he knew that there was no stopping a determined Kurt. 'Okay…'

* * *

Blaine

_**I was genuinely worried for Kurt, I mean the guy really looked scared and like he was going to be sick. I'm done being the asshole, at least to him, with Evans and Hudson its open season still, but I really feel bad about what I did to Kurt and I need to make it up to him. I didn't want him to go out there and get sick, but this was Kurt, nothing was going to stop him no matter what he said.**_

* * *

Sam meanwhile, was very happy with the way everything was turning out. In fact, he thought that he had made a new friend in Bubbles the snake. Sure he looked poisonous but on the inside he was just a nice creature.

The handler approached him, smiling when he noticed how comfortable Sam was. 'You look good and comfortable there. Better than anyone else did' the handler told him.

Sam smiled, trying to hold in a smirk. He was better than Anderson. 'I really do like this. It's a lot of fun and, really? Better than everyone else?'

'Yeah of course mate. I mean, that short guy with the curls was okay, and the tall dude was pretty good. The snake was just climbing all over him and down into his…area…it was weird. But it seems that Bubbles really likes you!'

'What can I say, he knows the best when he sees it. Or is wrapped around it.'

At that moment, their photographer stepped forward and motioned for the handler to get the snake off the blonde boy. Sam was finished and was free to go sit outside and wait for the last guy to finish so they could go home.

It was finally Kurt's turn at the shoot. He took a deep breath and stepped out from the wings. On the other side of the room, the judges were talking, cameras recording their every word with their comments about the shoot.

'Sam looked really comfortable out there. They all did, but I mean Sam looked the best.' Tyra commented.

'I agree' Rob replied, Kelly nodding profusely next to him. 'Finn, for such a tall awkward guy looked much better than I thought he would with a snake slithering all over him. He looked like he had dealt with insects and snakes on a daily basis. And Blaine's determination just seemed to come back this week, after what happened last week.'

'Yeah I mean Blaine looks as good as ever, but it seems as though he's lost some of that fire he had about him when he would take no crap from anybody. He seemed a little distracted' Kelly noted.

'Maybe. But he was still amazing, and didn't take an extraordinary amount of shots to get what we wanted. They are all doing really well for something that freaked them out quite a bit to begin with,' Rob countered.

'Anyway, Kurt is up now, and this guy is amazing, so lets see how he goes. He is a model so this should be easy for him,' Tyra said with a finality about her, leading the rest of the judges to turn their attention back to the set where Kurt had just walked out.

* * *

Kurt

_**I was really scared. I hate creepy crawlies and snakes and I have an incredibly weak stomach so I felt like I was going to be sick at any minute. But I want to win, so whatever it takes right?**_

* * *

Kurt took another deep breath before walking to his mark, waiting for everything to be put in place and the – he didn't even want to think about it – snake to be brought in. There were already spiders and ants and lizards on the furniture that he was sitting on and the stuff surrounding it. Blaine, refusing to go back in the car with the other two to the mansion stayed behind, hiding in the wings. He was really worried for the other boy, and he could see the judges' eyes light up when Kurt came out. They were expecting a lot from him, and he didn't want Kurt to mess this up, no matter how much Blaine still wanted to win.

Kurt sat down, when the handler came in with Bubbles. Immediately, Kurt started feeling sick, but he pushed it all to the back of his head. _This is just a rubber snake, Kurt, mixed with the smell of your dad's car shop. Just think of it like that. It'll be over soon._

'Ready?' the handler asked him. Kurt opened his eyes and nodded, trying to show that he really did feel some sort of confidence, when there was none at all.

Bubbles was placed on Kurt's shoulder, the handler still holding the end, when Kurt started coughing violently. The smell was putrid, and he hated the feeling. His eyes welling up, Kurt had to get out of there. Nearly making the man drop the snake, he ran out of the room outside, leaving the judges, handler and photographer standing there in shock.

* * *

Kurt

_**I was telling myself its okay Kurt, just pretend its rubber, its nothing, it's not going to hurt you. But the smell and the feel, my eyes were welling up and I couldn't take it. I had to get out of there.**_

* * *

Blaine saw everything happen from where he was standing, running after Kurt the minute he saw the guy get up and leave. He went outside and started looking for Kurt, not having to search for long, finding him sitting on a bench on the side of the building. After everything that had happened last week, he approached Kurt cautiously, fully aware there was a camera crew with him. In that moment he didn't care who saw what happened next, but he knew that Kurt was going through a lot and didn't want to share it with America.

Blaine turned around to the man with the camera behind him. 'Do you guys mind? Kurt isn't feeling well, I doubt he wants this to be filmed.'

The cameraman smirked at Blaine. 'Seriously? This is ratings gold. No can do buddy.'

Blaine got desperate. He wanted to be on Kurt's good side so badly and he knew that if he got rid of the camera crew, it would do wonders for their relationship. 'Please. He's been through a lot, mostly because of me. I swear you can film me doing whatever ridiculous shit you want later, just leave us alone for this now.'

The cameraman stood there for a minute, pondering this offer. _Anderson does have the potential for a lot of awkward shit, this could be a good deal. _'Fine. But I want that awkward stuff later.'

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. 'Sure whatever' he said, waving the guy off and continuing on towards Kurt.

When he got closer to the tall boy, he was that he was coughing violently still, through tears that he didn't think were supposed to be spilling out all over his face.

He approached him carefully, not wanting to scare Kurt. 'Hey Kurt are you okay?'

Kurt looked up, hastily trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just needed to regroup before I did this thing.'

Blaine gave him a pointed look, as if to say I know that's not the truth. 'Kurt, this is not fine. What's going on?' He stepped forward and crouched on the floor, placing his hands on Kurt's knees unconsciously.

_Did he-just put his hands on my knees? He really cares. _'I'm scared of insects and snakes but I mean I can do this. I have to do this' Kurt said, his determination wavering through the tears that were drying on his face.

'Kurt…' but Blaine was cut off

'I can do this. I have to do this. I want to win. I'm going inside and doing this now.' He stood up, pushing Blaine away from him. When he stood up, Blaine immediately noticed the shaking. Kurt was not going to get through this.

'Kurt sit down!' Blaine almost yelled. Kurt let the tears start falling again as he sat back down on the bench without hesitation. Blaine immediately sat next to him, trying very hard not to touch the boy as to not spook him out.

'Kurt, you know you don't have to do this. We can tell them you have an allergy or something.'

'But I really want to, and they'll kick me out for being a fucking wimp and then this would all have been pointless.' He began to move in closer to Blaine, who noticed straight away.

'But you're getting sick near them. You can't risk this for your health.'

Blaine didn't understand. 'It's not that I'm physically sick, its all mental, all in my head. I can't do this, I really can't but I have to.'

'Kurt stop and breathe' Blaine cut him off. 'Look its all in your head like you said. I know you can do this. You know you can do this. But you don't have to if you really think that you can't.'

Kurt scooted even closer to Blaine, and raised his eyes so that blue met hazel. 'You think I can do this, everyone does, even the judges but I know I can't.' He hung his head back down as fresh tears started falling.

Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's shoulder without noticing, and a moment of awkwardness overcame both boys. He waited for Kurt to pull away, but was surprised to see that the tall boy lent into the touch. He clearly really needed some comfort now.

'Look Kurt, I know that you can do this. No-one is stronger or more determined than you. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

'I want to, I really want to do well. But I can't do this. Unless…'

Blaine was puzzled. _Unless? _'Unless what Kurt?'

Kurt shied away. 'It's stupid. Don't worry.'

'No Kurt tell me, come on. Anything'

'Well…I was wondering, could you do it with me? I mean I understand if you just want to leave, but I think it could help me, having someone with me in the shoot. It's stupid don't worry.' He started to get up and walk away when Blaine pulled him back.

'Kurt of course I would. But I don't think the judges will let me, they'll say its not fair to everyone else. And it will make Kurt Hummel look weaker than I know he is.' Kurt started to reply and walk back when Blaine kept talking. 'I will be more than happy though to stay on the set, right off the stage. And you know that I'll be thinking that you are a brave, strong man who I really like. You can do this.'

Kurt looked back up at him. 'You really think I can do this?'

Blaine shook his head. 'I don't think, I know you can.'

Kurt smiled widely before he got back up, wiped his eyes and brushed off his clothes. He held out a hand to Blaine. 'Coming?'

'Sure. You're going to kill it Kurt.'

They started walking back inside when Kurt stopped suddenly. 'Wait a second, every time someone has had a meltdown like this on past seasons, the camera crew has been there recording everything. And I swear I heard someone coming behind you.'

'Oh yeah…don't worry I don't think there was anyone' Blaine told him, not meeting Kurt's gaze.

'Blaine what aren't you telling me. I think you owe me the truth from now on.'

Blaine relented. 'Fine. There was a camera guy, but I told him that if he left us alone, then I would let him get any footage of me that made me look like an idiot for the show.'

Kurt stared at him with his mouth open. _He really did that? For me? _'But…why?'

'I don't want you to get hurt Kurt. I mean it when I say that I like you, and I really care about you. Now are you ready for this?' He led Kurt back in the building, still holding his hand.

Kurt followed him mindlessly. Blaine Anderson really liked him to the point that he would risk looking like an idiot for him. Was this really it?

* * *

Kurt

_**Maybe I really should forgive Blaine; he did get rid of the cameraman for me in exchange for him looking stupid. I mean, I really do lo-wow, I love him.**_

* * *

The last month of the hiatus guys. We're nearly there.

Reviews = love. xo Mirna


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: WOW soooo sorry about the nearly month delay with this one! But I hope its worth it, the hopeless romantic in me comes out in that last part and its just pure fluff. Thanks as always for reviews and alerts and stuff! I will have a lot more time for writing in exactly two weeks because that is when I graduate so expect the next one a little sooner if I get the inspiration to get it down onto paper quickly.

Only a week left of the hiatus guys! Nearly there! Did anyone else hear the new songs?

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt

_**I knew today was coming, I've seen all 18 seasons of America's Next Top Model, and every year they had something involving live animals. I can't be scared if I want to make it in this industry, so today was really bad. It could very well be the thing that sends me home, and I really don't want to go yet. I'm so close to the end and we're all getting closer every day and…I refuse to leave. That's it. Kurt Hummel refuses to go down without a fight.**_

* * *

Having Blaine talk to him and standing off to the side really reminded Kurt that he was able and could do this. No fear, no regret. He was amazing, and talented and a model and had a guy that really liked him. For real. With that in mind, he finished off the final few photos before getting up, getting changed and walking back to the car, Blaine by his side whispering words of support as they walked. He still wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Blaine yet, but he knew that he couldn't resist much longer.

Everyone had given them weird looks when they walked back into the studio hand in hand. The judges had a curious expression on their face, the photographer had his eyebrows raised and the handler had a look of disgust – although that could've been because Bubbles had just peed on him. But for once, Blaine didn't care. He knew that if he wanted Kurt, he couldn't be scared by what others thought. He had to bring out the romance big time. And he would start soon.

'Ready to go?' Blaine said with a smile on his face as Kurt bounded over to him.

'Yep' Kurt replied. 'Just let me get out of this jumpsuit and we can get going.

'Sure. I'll be waiting right here.' Blaine told him with a smile as Kurt walked off.

He stood there, lost in his thoughts of how happy he was. He hadn't been this satisfied or happy or free for the longest time, at least since...Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Tyra, Kelly and Rob come up to him and enclose him in a threatening semi-circle. Behind them was a cameraman. _Shit._

'Uhhh can I help you?' Blaine asked, puzzled. _What have I done? _

Tyra looked at him quizzically before starting to talk. Behind her, Blaine could hear the camera turn on, signalling that whatever he did next would most likely be recorded and aired to millions. 'We were just wondering what happened between you and Kurt out there.'

_Shit_. 'Uhhh nothing.'

Tyra gave him a look that dared him to keep lying. 'Blaine please, we know something happened. He ran out of here crying and 20 minutes later you walked back in here hand in hand as if nothing had happened. What is going on?'

Blaine relented. He knew he had to give them something, and he owed the cameraman, as the smirk on his face reminded him. 'Kurt was a little hesitant about the live animals, so I comforted him and reassured him and we came back inside and he did it. He was amazing wasn't he?' Blaine asked, hoping to divert the conversation.

Kelly was having none of that. 'Yes okay, but what was with the handholding? Is there something we should know about?'

_What am I meant to say now? _'Uhh there's nothing going on. That was me just assuring Kurt. Yes we are both gay, and yes I kissed him but there is nothing going on I promise.'

Tyra looked at him, wondering if this was all that was going on. 'Fine' she told him. 'But be sure that the cameras will be everywhere and on everyone from here on until the finale.'

Blaine gave a shaky smile. 'Fine.' He walked off, leaving the judges with a still rolling camera.

'I think there's something else going on we don't know about,' Tyra told the other two. 'As for what it is, it's only a matter of time.'

* * *

Blaine

_**I had no idea what I was going to tell the judges, they just confronted me. But I think I got it all out okay. I mean, I told them the truth and that's all that they need. Right?**_

Waking up the next morning, Kurt felt sick in his stomach. He knew that he really hadn't given it his all this week from the start, and he was sure that he was going home, and he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay, make it to the finale, become a model and get closer to Blaine.

* * *

Sam

_**I knew I was safe this week. If anyone was going, it was Kurt. And if Kurt left, Blaine would be devastated, meaning he would lose next week and then get eliminated, leaving me and the giant in the finale. He'll be a piece of cake to beat and this title will be mine.**_

* * *

'Welcome gentlemen,' Tyra greeted them as they walked into the room and lined up in front of her, the other two judges seated behind her. 'Welcome to this week's elimination.'

They all stood there nervously. Kurt was shaking so much, he was sure that the other guys would feel it, and Blaine wanted so badly to reach out and hold his hand to comfort him, but after what the judges said to him at the shoot yesterday, he held it in. He didn't want to be the reason the judges sent Kurt home, or himself either.

'This was a tough week for some of you. Some of you rose to the occasion, and others didn't. Some of you seriously struggled. But, we have made a decision, and in my hand I hold the photos of the three people who are safe this week. Are you ready?' she asked them all, turning to her colleagues behind her to make sure that they were ready for this.

Blaine was freaking out. He did not want to go home, and was pretty sure that he was safe, but he didn't want Kurt to leave yet. He had plans for later that night, and he wanted to make sure that he could go through with them.

'The first person safe is...' Tyra pulled out the first picture 'Blaine.'

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and stepped forward as Rob stood up. 'Blaine you were amazing this week. Your confidence shone through, and the support you showed other contestants is worth noting as well, so congratulations.'

Blaine gave a half smile before walking off to the side, waiting for two other people to join him.

Tyra spoke up again. 'The next person safe is Sam.' A huge smile broke out on the now brunette's face as he went and stood next to Blaine.

It was down to Finn and Kurt.

* * *

Finn

_**I was nervous, but I was sure I was going home. I mean, I was up against Kurt who is amazing every week. I was ready for whatever the judges said next.**_

* * *

'Well gentlemen, it is down to you too. Which one of you is going to make the final three and be that much closer to being crowned America's Next Top Model.' Tyra addressed them both, before turning to Kurt.

'Kurt, you are a model. There is no denying that. But being a model means being able to face whatever is put in front of you head on. And the way that you took that bit longer to get the shoot right wasn't acceptable.' Kurt hung his head; he knew that they would say that to him. 'That said,' Tyra continued, 'when you did eventually get the shoot done you were amazing and the confidence just flowed. So congratulations.'

'Finn,' she said, turning to the taller man. 'You are the person that has grown the most this competition. But we felt that this week was a stalemate for you. There was nothing that you brought to the table, you just sat there and let everything support you when you should be supporting it. We were a little disappointed. The question is, will this cost you the competition?' Tyra told him before turning back to face both of them.

'The final person safe this week is….Kurt. Finn, I'm sorry but you will not be America's Next Top Model.'

* * *

Kurt

_**I was shocked. I thought I was going home, but it was Finn. I feel bad but I'm so glad, this is all I've ever wanted. I'm nearly there.**_

* * *

Blaine

_**I was so happy when it was announced that Kurt was safe. I didn't realise it but a weight lifted off my chest when it happened. And now that Finn is gone, I'm one step closer to winning this thing and my dreams coming true.**_

* * *

'Finn, how do you feel?' Tyra asked him.

Finn shrugged. 'Okay, I guess. I'm upset but okay.'

Tyra looked at him dumbfounded. 'Okay? You just got kicked out of this show and you feel okay? Did you want this at all? There are thousands of people who would kill for your spot that would cry if they made it in and you stand there after being kicked out and say you feel OKAY? IT'S INSULTING TO THOSE OF US THAT WORKED HARD TO GET HERE FINN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH?'

'What do you want me to do?! I was kicked off, its done, no use getting upset over it!'

Tyra stared at him with disbelief. 'NO GETTING UPSET?! DID YOU WANT THIS AT ALL? IT'S INSULTING FINN, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE ANYMORE, SAY GOODBYE AND LEAVE!'

Everyone was shocked. Kurt had seen plenty of Tyra's meltdowns on past seasons, but never one in the flesh and it was scary. He didn't envy Finn at all.

Finn looked around, saying goodbye to each of the guys individually before thanking the judges and walking off. In that time, Tyra regained her composure, dismissed them, and the cameras were turned off for the night as they walked out of the elimination room.

Blaine caught Kurt's hand as soon as Sam was out of sight. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Kurt replied, trying to hide the smile on his face. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah everything's great. But can you come with me for a bit?'

Kurt was hesitant. 'Um where?'

'It's a surprise. But I promise it won't hurt you.'

Kurt was still unsure, but relented when he saw the sincerity on Blaine's face. 'Okay, fine.'

Blaine's smile could've lit up the whole city. 'Great! You won't regret it.' He pulled a scarf out of his pocket and gave it to Kurt. 'Put that on.'

Kurt was puzzled. 'Blaine, its pretty warm in here.'

'Not as a scarf, over your eyes.'

Kurt's reaction was immediate. 'No. Blaine, no way.'

'Kurt.' Blaine pleaded. 'Please. Trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you or let anything hurt you. I really care about you, the cameras are gone and Sam is off doing god knows what. I really want to surprise you and you'll love it. Please?'

'Fine' Kurt gave in when he saw how genuine and badly Blaine wanted this.

Blaine's smile got even wider, if that was at all possible. 'Great. Turn around.' He reached up as Kurt turned around slowly. 'I promise I won't hurt you, I mean it when I say that I like you. A lot.' He finished tying the knot and interlaced his fingers into Kurt's as he started to guide him their destination.

'Blaine I really hate being in the dark. How much long-OW!'

'SORRY! Sorry, I didn't notice how sharp the corner was, but we're nearly there. Just up these stairs…3 more…okay that's it. Now, wait here for a minute.' Blaine untangled his fingers from Kurt's and immediately both felt the warmth leave their hands. He stepped forward and opened a door, checking that no-one was outside, before leading Kurt by the hand out through it.

'Blaine is this it?'

'Yes but one more minute. Turn this way…okay.' He positioned Kurt properly before reaching up and taking a hold of the knot on the back of the blindfold. 'Okay ready?'

'Yes Blaine. Please, hurry up!'

Blaine chuckled. 'Impatient are we?'

'Yes. And I won't hesitate to elbow you soon if you don't take this off.'

'What if I leave you like this and tie your hands together?'

'Then I will hunt you down Anderson and you will be sorry.'

'Is that so?' Blaine said through what had become fits of laughter for both of them. They both stopped and realised that hey, they were flirting with each other, when they remembered that Kurt was still blindfolded.

'Okay its coming off now. Three…two…one!' Blaine said with a flourish as he took the blindfold off Kurt's eyes.

Kurt blinked once, before he noticed that were on the roof. Below them, LA was lit up in the night sky, the Hollywood sign off in the distance. 'Wow' Kurt said under his breath quietly.

Blaine stepped forward. 'It's amazing right?'

'Blaine, its…_beautiful' _

'I know. I found it on our first night here. I went exploring throughout the mansion and found this door that led out to the roof. I like to come out here and just think.'

Kurt stepped closer to him. 'About what?'

'Well, about how much I want to win this thing. And how much I like you, and how I want to conquer the whole world one day with you.'

Kurt blushed and hid his face. _Wow. He really does like me, and I think I love him._

Blaine gestured over to a blanket that was on the ground. 'Do you want to sit?'

Kurt looked at him shyly. 'Sure.'

They sat down as Blaine retrieved another blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders. For a few moments they sat there in a comfortable silence, moving closer and closer to one another until Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine eventually broke the silence, asking Kurt a question.

'I was wondering if…'

Kurt looked at him curiously, lifting his head of his shoulder. 'What, Blaine?'

'No its stupid, nothing, I doubt you'll tell me anyway.' Blaine told him as he looked away and let his voice trail off.

'Come on try me. Please.'

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eye and decided to say what he was thinking. 'Okay. But don't get mad, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to.'

'Blaine I wont get mad, I promise. Now please tell me.'

'I was wondering if…maybe you could tell me…why it hurt you so much when I kissed you. What happened in the past that you kept referring to?'

One look at Kurt's expression that had turned sullen had Blaine backtracking immediately. 'It's okay you don't have to answer, forget it.'

'No, its alright. Just that…you can never tell anyone because I am so ashamed of it.'

Blaine was touched. Kurt was opening up to him in a way that he had probably never opened up to anyone before. 'Of course Kurt. You don't have to say anything at all and if choose to, I promise I will not tell anyone.'

'Okay. So I guess it started in high school. I was the only openly gay kid at school, and I was bullied a lot for it. There was this Neanderthal on the football team that made it his mission to hurt me, so one day I confronted him about it.'

Kurt visibly tensed as Blaine rested a gentle hand on his forearm. 'Kurt you can stop if you want to. It's okay' Blaine reminded him.

'No its okay.' Kurt smiled at the gesture before continuing, his voice lower than before. 'So I confronted him in the locker room, we exchanged words and then he...' Kurt paused, trying to hold back tears, before continuing 'he kissed me. Apparently he was gay and used that as an experiment to confirm it, because he thought I was the reason that he was gay.'

'So then I didn't tell anyone about it, because if I told someone and he knew that I did, the bullying would just intensify. Needless to say, I was happiest the day that I graduated, and I didn't go to prom because he would be there.'

'Kurt I'm so sorry' Blaine piped up as the tears started welling in Kurt's eyes. But Kurt wasn't finished.

'You know why I was so mad when you kissed me? Because it made me think that I was just another experiment, another toy. I've never had a boyfriend, someone that loved me and really cared for me over the long term. But I've had a lot of one-night stands, of people using me for pleasure and then leaving me out to dry. And I pretend to enjoy it but really it makes me feel like an experiment to see how good I am, like I'm a test that I seem to fail. So having someone that I actually liked, and didn't know was gay at the time do that to me hurt.' At that point, Kurt was close to sobbing.

'I want someone to love me and to hold me and tell me that I'm beautiful. I want someone that shows their affection, someone that is proud of me and that I'm proud to say is my boyfriend. But who would want me?' Kurt couldn't hold it back any longer. He just started crying.

Blaine was sitting there in silence and in shock. He had never realised how bad his actions were or how much they had really hurt Kurt. He turned his attention back to the man that was sitting next to him crying.

'Kurt hey, I'm sorry. I really am. But I need you to understand that that kiss was anything but an experiment to me. I really, really like you Kurt, and I want to be your boyfriend if you let me. Because you deserve that. You deserve someone that loves you and cares for you and kisses you wherever and whenever you want just so you remember how perfectly imperfect you are.' Blaine started thumbing away the tears as Kurt looked up and he continued talking. 'I want to be that person for you, if you let me.'

'Why would you want me? I'm dirty damaged goods.' Kurt said through his tears.

'Oh honey, you aren't to me. I promise. I would be the luckiest man on earth if you let me call you my boyfriend.'

Kurt leant in closer. 'You really want that? Really?'

Blaine reached in for Kurt's lips. 'Of course.' He captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss, his hand reaching up to cup the taller boy's face. The taste of salty tears and _Kurt _overtook his mouth; Kurt deepening the kiss until they both remembered that air was their friend.

They broke apart, looking at each other shyly. It was a few minutes before Kurt spoke up. 'You have to know Blaine that I'm in this for the long run. I like you a lot, and I don't want to ruin our newfound friendship.'

'Kurt that is the last thing I want. So is that a yes?' Blaine looked hopeful.

'I've never had a boyfriend. But Blaine Anderson, you might just be the best guy a person could ask for.'

Blaine chuckled as he leant in for another chaste kiss. 'Not possible. Because I have you, what could be better?'

Kurt looked at him with adoration in his eyes as he rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed there all night with the knowledge they had the weekend off, falling asleep in each other's arms. Blaine watched Kurt as he nodded off first. This beautiful amazing boy was his. For forever if Blaine had a say in it. How did he get so lucky? He leant down and kissed Kurt's hair, smiling as the boy nuzzled into his shoulder. This was perfect.

* * *

Blaine

_**I love him.**_

* * *

Kurt

_**I love him.**_

* * *

Reviews mean a lot to me. The stuff with Sam is going to be resolved soon, and we're that much closer to the sex. Also, this is drawing to a close, only about 4 more chapters at my current estimates

:) xo


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: HELLO! Thanks for everything again guys, it means a lot to me. To apologise for the delay, have a monster chapter. I wanted to cut it off but I just kept typing and typing and kittenboy!Blaine on my desktop didn't let me stop. So here it is, in its 11 page glory. The bottom half of this is unedited so i'm sorry for any mistakes, if you catch them let me know!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Blaine took a moment to remember where he was. He felt someone nuzzling against his shoulder and the previous night came rushing back to him. Kurt. His boyfriend. His boyfriend Kurt was asleep on his shoulder after their 'date' last night. A smile began to spread across Blaine's lips as he watched Kurt sleeping on his shoulder, the morning sun starting to shine into their eyes. Without thinking, he lent down and pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair, as the taller boy began to stir.

'Hmmm, Blaine?' Kurt mumbled, his voice sleep ridden and eyes squinting as he tried to avoid the sun.

Blaine couldn't resist. He lent in for another soft kiss, this time to Kurt's cheek as he began to sit up, before answering. 'Yeah it's me, who else silly?'

Kurt elbowed him weakly, still waking up and therefore wasn't strong enough to hurt him too much. 'Shut up. What time is it?'

Blaine checked his wrist before he remembered that he didn't have a watch since his parents…_. _'I have no idea, but early morning I assume. Do you wanna go inside and get some more sleep there?'

Kurt hummed a little more before he opened his eyes completely and took in the sight around him. He had slept outside with his boyfriend last night, on the top of the Next Top Model mansion in LA. Did he mention that it was with his boyfriend? Kurt giddy with happiness, reliving the previous night, and it was only Blaine repeatedly calling his name that brought his back to reality.

'Kurt? Did you hear me? Kurt?'

'Hmmm? Oh..yeah…sorry I was caught in my own world, what did you say again?'

Blaine smiled. 'I just asked if you wanted to go downstairs and sleep in your bed. I can't imagine my shoulder is the most comfortable of sleeping places.'

'Oh no it was okay. And I don't think I can fall asleep again, I think I'd rather stay up here for a little while longer, I mean it is the weekend right? No cameras or assignments? Unless you want to go downstairs?' Kurt secretly hoped that Blaine wanted to stay up with him.

'Of course I would love to stay up here for a little while longer. But I think we need to get downstairs soon, at least before Sam wakes up so it doesn't look like we were up here all night together. I don't want him to get a bad idea.' Blaine noticed the slight hurt look on Kurt's face before he started backtracking quickly. 'Not that I didn't love last night, but he just hates me and I don't want to add fuel to the fire.'

Kurt understood, but was still unsure. 'O-okay. But would it really be that bad?' With a small smile on his face he lent in and kissed Blaine chastely.

'No. I want to tell the whole world. But I also don't want to jeopardise this. And while Sam likes you, he hates me and will do anything and everything to bring me down in front of the cameras on Monday. And while I really don't care, I still want to win, and I don't want you to get hurt.'

Kurt lent in for another kiss, and they sat there for another half hour before they headed downstairs, hand in hand. At the base of the stairs, they parted and went downstairs separately in case Sam got suspicious.

When Kurt went downstairs, Sam was nowhere to be found. _The guy sleeps like a log, he's probably catching up on sleep. _Blaine came down a few minutes later and, after noticing that Sam wasn't there, he fixed himself and Kurt some breakfast before they both sat down and ate.

They ate in silence, sneaking small glances and their hands clasped on the table the entire time. About halfway through their meal, Blaine heard footsteps coming. He immediately removed his hand from Kurt's and moved a few seats away, so that by the time Sam entered the room, it looked like nothing had been going on.

Sam was suspicious, but didn't say anything. _The more I pretend to not know what's going on, the more I have to hold against him when the cameras arrive._

* * *

Sam

_**I was really pumped and excited for this week. I mean, this is it the final week before the finale, and I want nothing more to get into that final. I don't care who I hurt I will do anything to get there. And I know something is up between Kurt and Anderson, something that will bring him down. I cannot wait.**_

* * *

Blaine

_**Of course I'm excited like all my dreams are coming true. I'm going to win this thing, have some great friends and I'm a shoe in for it. What else could I want? Who could bring me down?**_

* * *

Kurt

_**If you had told me 7 weeks ago that I would be in the second to last week, with a very good shot at winning this thing, I would've laughed in your face. Now, I really think that I can genuinely do this.**_

* * *

Heading into the challenge this week, Kurt had a good idea of what it was. Every year, when it got to the final three, the girls would have to shoot an advertisement for something – usually Covergirl. He was expecting that, but seeing as none of them were women, he had no idea who they were shooting for.

After a 10 minute car ride, in which Blaine's hand was clasped in his, hidden from Sam's view because Blaine still insisted on not telling him or letting him know, they got out of the car and lined up in front of the waiting judges.

* * *

Kurt

_**It hit me that this would be the last time that we would be lining up in front of the judges waiting to find out the next challenge, where someone would be going home. The next time we did this, it would be a simple photoshoot and someone was going to win off the back of it. Just…wow.**_

* * *

'Good morning gentlemen,' Tyra greeted them. 'And welcome to this weeks challenge.'

She paused and looked at each of them before continuing. 'With one week left until the finale, where one of you will be crowed America's Next Top Model, you want to do well today. This is the final hurdle between you and the grand final. So give it all you've got.'

Kelly stepped forward at that moment. 'Over the years we have seen some of our next top model alumni really make a splash in the world, proving that this show takes you places. And it's what all of you are aiming for. Don't hold back.'

It was then Rob's turn to address them. 'There are no prizes for second place, or third. This is the most important shoot of your lives, because it's us that decide who gets into the finale, and us who vote on who we want to win based on the last shoot next week, before our live final. Don't look back, have no regrets today.'

* * *

Sam

_**I was super excited after what the judges said about the finale. I knew that I could and would give it all, and that finale and winner's spot was mine.**_

* * *

Kurt

_**I got really nervous when the judges said all that. I mean this really was it, I had to do well today no matter what. I just took some deep breaths and focused. What else could I do?**_

* * *

Blaine

_**I knew Sam and Kurt were good. And I was just as good, if not better than one of them. All I wanted was me and Kurt in the final, I didn't care how I got there. I was going to do anything and everything to get in that final.**_

* * *

'Are you ready to find out this weeks challenge?' Tyra asked them, even though the answer was obvious.

After a few muttered 'yes' she continued. 'Well, to be a model is to be able to adapt and sell things. You need to be able to act and convince people. So today, we are shooting a television commercial. For Hugo Boss.' She paused to let that sink in before continuing.

'This is a big brand. And it took a lot to convince them to let us shoot and then air this ad. So we want you to do us proud.'

'The setup for this is simple,' Kelly told them. 'Each of you will have some lines that you need to say straight to camera. Then, you will all be paired with a girl to shoot some sexy and sultry scenes with.'

* * *

Kurt

_**When I heard about the sexy scenes, I got really nervous. I'm gay. I don't like girls in that way. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off.**_

* * *

Sam smiled. _This is going to be easy, I'm straight and the other two are gay. I have this in the bag._

Tyra's voice brought them all back to reality. 'You need to be able to act. You aren't always going to be in your comfort zones, so you need to be adaptable.'

'One by one each of you will shoot your lines and the paired scenes. Once you are done you can leave, but keep in mind that the more takes you need, the worse it will look to us.' Rob explained to them.

'Are we ready to go?' Kelly asked them, and they all nodded. 'Great. Sam, you're up first.'

* * *

Sam

_**I had heaps of fun today. Working with the girl – Sarah – was awesome and she was really hot.**_

* * *

It came time for Sam to do his lines, and the judges were watching closely off to the side, cameras on them as always.

As they watched him, they noticed that the director kept rubbing his eyes, looking frustrated. The number of times he was yelling cut was getting high, and Kelly was the first to mention it.

'He was amazing with Sarah. It looked like it came so naturally. But now, this is probably the 6th take, and-oh look, there's another cut.'

'Something is off about him,' Tyra commented. 'This isn't the normal Sam.'

'You're right; the Sam we've all grown to know never stumbled or screwed up this much. And you can just see that his confidence is diminishing with every take,' Rob said. 'He needs to pick it up fast, or he'll be out.'

* * *

Sam

_**I don't know what was wrong with me in the dialogue. I couldn't get it right. And with every take I just kept feeling worse and worse. But I nailed the first part with her so that should give me an advantage over Hummel and Anderson.**_

* * *

Kurt was standing in the wings, wringing his hands nervously. He knew that he was up next, just when that would be was still an unknown – Sam was taking forever for some reason.

He knew that he could do this. He had kissed girls before, a girl to be specific, but this time was different. This time he had a boyfriend that he loved and that liked him back, and didn't need to experiment like the first time. And what if he screwed up and messed up the lines and got eliminated – this was all too much. He sank down onto the floor, tucking his knees up to his chest.

Blaine noticed Kurt seated in this position in the reflection from the mirror that he was seated in front of. He looked scared and not at all confident like their other challenges. _I want him in the final with me, and he won't get there if he's like this. _He glanced at his boyfriend again and noticed that Kurt now had his head in his arms.

'Kurt? Kurt are you okay?' Blaine asked cautiously as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt popped his head up in surprise. 'Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Psyching myself up!' he said, giving a nervous laugh.

But Blaine wasn't fooled. 'Kurt. Please. I know you. I know there's something more. Tell me, please? I want to help you.'

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. 'Fine. I'm just really nervous about working with the girl, Abigail. She's nice but making out with her, it's weird. What if I'm really bad? I've only kissed one girl before in my life and that was nothing heated like this. What if I bite her? What if I hurt her? What if I don't get into the final because of this?'

'KURT! Calm down. You are amazing. I know you are going to kick butt out there, and you and I are going to the final together.'

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend. 'Really?'

Blaine smiled at the hopefulness in Kurt's tone. 'Really. You're amazing baby.'

Kurt's breath hitched. _Did he really just call me that? _'You just…called…never before…'

'What? What is it, what happened?' Blaine was worried. Had he done something wrong?

'You just called me baby.'

'Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't even notice it just slipped out. It won't happen again.' Blaine told him nervously. _Nice work, you scared him off._

Kurt smiled at the way Blaine dropped his head. 'Blaine. Blaine, look at me. I liked it.'

Blaine lifted his head back up, a look of disbelief on his face. 'Really?'

'Really.' Kurt lent in to kiss him softly once, which then turned into twice and then many more. Neither of them heard Sam walk backstage.

_Perfect. I have real proof now, and neither of them now, they're attached at the lips. Anderson is gone._

Sam cleared his throat loudly, and the two boys sprung apart like a deer caught in the headlights. Blaine noticed his smirk immediately.

'I'll see you two later.' Sam said to them as he headed off to the car.

'Shit,' Blaine looked at Kurt who looked close to tears as soon as Sam left. 'Kurt? What's wrong?'

'I've ruined everything. I started that kiss, and now he knows and I've ruined your chance and mine and god Blaine I'm so sorry I understand if you want to break up just I'm so sorry-'

He was cut off by Blaine yelling his name again. 'Kurt. I don't care what he saw. I want the whole world to know eventually, when you're ready that I have you as a boyfriend, and I'm never breaking up with you, no matter what anyone says or does.'

'You mean that?'

'Yes. Now, get out there and show them how amazing you are, because they've been calling for you for the last 5 minutes.'

Kurt gave him one final chaste kiss before going off to his shoot.

* * *

Kurt

_**It was amazing. I mean, it was a million times better than I thought it would be. The director thought I was great, Abigail was shocked I was gay, and it only took me 4 takes for the lines. I'm really confident now.**_

* * *

Blaine stepped out onto the set and started shooting his lines. It went off perfectly and without a hitch. Now was the part that he was really scared about – shooting with his girl, Amelia.

'Cut!' the director called for the 10th time. 'Blaine, you need to give me more here. Make it more believable.'

'Sure thing.' Blaine replied, nervous.

'One more take, okay?'

'Okay.'

Blaine

_**I didn't have much experience kissing girls as I did guys. But I just reminded myself how much I wanted this and that was all it took to get me into the final. I went for it.**_

'Blaine was amazing in the delivery of the lines. But this one-on-one stuff is taking a while.' Tyra commented.

'Yeah but look at him now, he's amazing on this take. And the director's face is just pure joy,' Rob countered. 'I think we just have to decide what is more important, the dialogue or one-on-one.

* * *

The next night, Kurt and Blaine were seated on the couch in the mansion watching a movie. They were seated far enough apart that the cameras that were still there didn't pick up that they were dating.

Both were enjoying the movie when Sam walked in, that smirk still on his face.

* * *

Sam

_**I've hated Anderson since the moment I laid eyes on him and he asserted himself as better than us. He's an arrogant prick that needs to be brought down a few notches.**_

* * *

Blaine

_**Really, I'm flattered that Sam hates me so much. It just shows that he's jealous and wants my talent. I couldn't care less, as long as I had one friend in Kurt, Sam doesn't matter to me.**_

* * *

The movie continued, Sam staring at them, still smiling when Blaine finally spoke up. He grabbed the remote and paused the DVD before turning to the blonde boy.

'Can I help you?'

Sam's smile got even wider. _Finally. _'No, I'm just watching the movie, is that a problem?'

'It is when you're staring at us with that smirk more than staring at the screen,' Blaine countered.

'So it's a crime to look at you now? Are you that precious that a pair of eyes can't rest on you?'

'Stare all you want, I don't blame you. But what's with the fucking smirk?'

'Nothing. Just next time that you want to make out with Hummel, maybe make it somewhere that no-one can see you.' Behind him, Sam heard a producer gasp.

'What I do with Kurt is none of your business.'

Sam stood up. 'When you do it where anyone can see it does. You just need something so you get it from the only other gay guy around. You don't care about him.'

Blaine began to get really angry and stood up as well. 'My relationship with Kurt is none of your business. So shut the fuck up.'

But Sam kept going. 'You're just using him and then you're going to hang him out to dry, because you're an arrogant asshole that doesn't give a fuck about anyone aren't you.'

Blaine froze in shock. Kurt gasped behind him, noticing his boyfriend's stance. He stood up and stared straight at Sam. 'Yes Blaine is my boyfriend, and he isn't going to leave me until I leave him, which is never. So just leave.'

_I've broken him, finally. _'Fine.' Sam began to walk out of the room. Halfway, he turned around and gave Blaine one last look. 'You know, I bet he's just looking for it wherever he can. I mean, his daddy doesn't love him, so he needs to get any sort of feeling anywhere he can. Have fun, Kurt.' He finally walked out.

Kurt stared at Sam's back, shooting daggers with his eyes, before turning around to look at his boyfriend. 'Blaine…'

But Blaine wasn't listening. He ran out of the room, leaving Kurt alone with a camera crew that had captured everything.

Kurt turned to the camera crew. 'Isn't it 8pm? Aren't you like, done for the night?'

'Yes,' one of them replied. 'But that was television gold. So can you go comfort your boyfriend so we can get that too?'

'Fuck off. You aren't getting anywhere near him now. Leave before I get really angry.'

'Oh yeah?' one of them sneered at Kurt. 'What are you going to do? We have the power here and he said when he 'saved' you that we could get him at a bad time.'

'Please' Kurt's voice softened. 'You have no idea what he's going through. Just for today, leave him. You get to go home early too, its win win.' Kurt noticed the producer was starting to soften, so he looked directly at him. 'Please.'

'Fine. But next time it's open season.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.' With that, they began to pack up their cameras, and Kurt ran off in search of his boyfriend.

He looked around the rooms of the mansion for five minutes before it hit him that there would be one place that his boyfriend would be. He ran down the corridor to the door at the end and opened it, a blast of cool air hitting him.

'Blaine?' he called out tentatively. 'Blaine are you there?' There was no response but Kurt could hear sniffling, so he followed the sound until he found who he was looking for.

There, seated on the ground with his knees up to his chest, his tear stained face illuminated by the moonlight, was Blaine.

'Blaine? Baby what's the matter?'

Blaine looked up at the noise. Kurt. Kurt had come looking for him. But he would soon run off when he found out the truth. 'Kurt. Go, just go please. Let the cameras get what they want and leave.'

'Blaine the cameras aren't coming. And I'm not going anywhere.'

'Leave, Kurt. It'll be easier now knowing that you left before you found out the truth and weren't disgusted by me.'

'I'm not leaving Blaine,' Kurt told him with confidence in his voice. He knew that no matter what he couldn't leave this boy. 'Not until you tell me what's going on or you feel better.' He knelt down onto the ground, not caring about his clothes, and wrapped his arm around Blaine.

'I want to tell you,' Blaine said through tears. 'But you'll hate me and be disgusted in me.'

'Blaine, please, I promise I won't leave. You don't have to tell me but I'm not leaving no matter what.'

'Really?'

'Really,' Kurt replied. He settled into a comfortable position, now wrapping both arms around a sobbing Blaine. He didn't know why he was crying yet, but was content to sit there and let him cry it out, occasionally shushing him and trying to sooth him.

It was after 10 minutes that Blaine's sobs died down and he opened his mouth. 'I want to tell you, but you'll hate me. You won't want me anymore.'

'I am not going anywhere. At all. Blaine, I lo-care about you.' Kurt caught himself before he let the word slip out.

'Okay. You have to know that I was a teenager and my father comes from lots of money. I don't know how Sam knew about this, but it's bad.'

'At your own pace, baby.'

Blaine took a deep breath before he started. 'When I was younger, I was the happiest kid in the world. My older brother and I were best friends and my parents loved us.' He stopped and let a small sob escape. Kurt rubbed his back to comfort him, which was met with a small smile.

'One day, we were playing outside and Cooper was being really mean to me. So I pushed him onto the road, and a car came past and hit him. He died on impact, and I didn't get why my parents kept crying when they looked at me for the next few months. I mean, I was upset as well, but there was something more to it.

'Then, when I was 15, I came out to my parents. I went to an all-boys boarding school and we were joking around when we made out with guys, but I knew that for me it was the real thing, that I actually felt something with them. So I told my parents one night after dinner, it was the anniversary of Cooper's death so I really shouldn't have but I did.

'My dad, he blew up at me. Saying I was a disappointment, that I was disgusting and a-a fag.' He stumbled on that word, Kurt's face falling at how upset Blaine was. But he didn't say anything. If he did then Blaine would stop, and he knew that Blaine needed this, he had been holding onto this pain for too long.

'He blamed me for Cooper's death that day, and I knew that he had always thought it but that day was the first time he verbalised it. I was really angry so I-I said I was glad. And that I wished I could do it to him as well.' Blaine started sobbing at the memory and curled into Kurt.

'Shhh, it's okay Blaine, you're doing so well, I know you need this baby. At your own pace.'

Blaine kept crying for a few more minutes before he regained some semblance of control over his voice and continued. 'He-he and my mom just looked at me in shock, and then he said that he wished it was me.' He paused for a moment, as if he was reliving that memory, his voice getting watery before continuing.

'In our family, the Anderson men get a gold watch from their parents, on their 15th birthday, something about having all the time in the world in front of us and that they wanted us to have long lives. My father took mine off me that night, and I had just received it a few weeks ago on my 15th birthday. He thought it was better that I didn't get to live my life as a fag.'

'My dad, he had big hopes for Cooper. Becoming something successful like a lawyer, joining his firm, getting married and producing grandkids. When I came out, and Cooper was dead, it was like there was no hope for any of that. I wanted to be involved in art, in selling things, working with others. That's why I came here.'

'I showed them my application for this show and my father ripped it up and threw it in the fireplace. He didn't want anything to do with me, I haven't had a decent conversation with him in 4 years. He won't even show up to the final, if I get there.'

'But what about your mom?' Kurt interjected.

'She goes along with everything he says. God forbid his wife turns against him. She never said much, but I knew that she didn't mind as much that I was gay.'

'Blaine, maybe you need to talk to her, after we get out of here.'

Blaine stared down at his hands, sniffling. 'She won't listen, not at the chance of my father hearing. And besides, she knew that I got in here and the day that I entered, and she didn't say anything. But that could be because, because that was the anniversary of Cooper's death.' He started crying again.

'Blaine, I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry.'

'I just want somebody to love me and hold me and tell me that they are proud of me. One person in this world. But there's no-one,' Blaine said in between sobs.

Kurt looked at him and started tearing up. 'Blaine, I know it doesn't feel like it, but there is someone that loves you. I promise.'

'Oh yeah? Who?'

'Me.'

Blaine's head shot up, and he stared at Kurt through the tears in his eyes. 'W-what?'

'I love you, Blaine. I don't care about what happened in the past. It's your father's job to love you no matter what, and he didn't. He's a fucking asshole as far as I'm concerned.'

'You-you love me?'

'Yeah,' Kurt said with a small smile on his face.

Blaine started crying softly and leant in for a kiss. 'I love you too.'

If Kurt's smile could get wider it would. 'Oh Blaine, don't cry please.'

'I'm sorry. I-I just can't believe that you're mine. That I'm lucky enough to say that you love me. I want the world to know.'

'Then let's tell them.' Kurt said matter-of-factly.

'What?' Blaine said. _Is he serious?_

'Yes. I want everyone to know that I am in love with the most amazing boy in the world. I mean, Sam already said it tonight when he went on his rant. So we can either deny it or confirm it. And I want to tell anyone. I want to be able to hug you when one of us wins this thing, to kiss you when we're the only two left and the cameras are in the house, to say that's my boyfriend and I'm proud of him.'

Blaine was staring at him, shocked and touched. 'Yes. I want all of that Kurt. Let's do it.'

They lent in for another sweet chaste kiss, which Kurt deepened slightly leaving Blaine whimpering when he pulled away.

For the second time in the past week, they stayed out on the roof the entire night, not caring that they had to be up early tomorrow for the reveal of the final two.

They were in love, nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

I don't know when the next one is coming, I'm going to need time to recover from Glee this week. Thank god for time differences and this airing on a Friday here, otherwise 'my feels' would be my only excuse for not going to school. I'm going to die.

Reviews make my world and get me through the breakup! :) xo


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: WOW I'm am sorry for the two month delay with this one. It took some time to recover from the Breakup episode (Darren Criss needs an award I swear) I was planning on updating towards the end of October but I had exams up until a month ago, and then its just been a matter of writing, and getting back into the mindset of i can do what I want when I want. So I'm so sorry for this, I did say I would get this out 4 weeks ago to someone but apparently not, however it's here now. It's also the reason the story has an M rating...

Enjoy! :) xo

* * *

Kurt

_**Walking into the elimination room today was one of the scariest and nervewracking experiences of my life. All I've wanted since I came into this competition 6 weeks ago was to get to the final, and here I am about to find out if I have done just that. And it all depends on how I worked with another person, a girl.**_

* * *

Sam

_**I'm not nervous. I know I've got this and that I'm in the final and I'm going to take this thing out. I'm just worried that Blaine will get through, and that – no actually, you know what? I'm not worried if Blaine gets through because I know I can win this thing and beat him in the end. I'm so ready.**_

* * *

Blaine

_**I still want to win. That fire that I had when I first entered the competition is still there, Kurt has just shown me how much better I can be as a person and a model. I want to be in the final with him, and I cannot wait to see Evans' face when he gets eliminated. Lets do this thing.**_

* * *

All three men waited outside the door to the elimination room, anticipating one of the producers cue their entrance. Kurt was wringing his hands nervously and shifting from one leg to the other, muttering to himself, something that Blaine picked up on immediately. He smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

'Hey calm down. I know you were amazing, you know you were amazing. You've got this,' Blaine tried to reassure his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

Kurt's eyes, full of adoration were still underlined with nerves and half-heartedly returned the smile. 'But what if it wasn't enough what if I didn't have enough chemistry or didn't look good or listen to the director what if he hated me what if they hated—'

His rant was cut off by Blaine's lips pressed gently against his, reassuring and warm. He didn't even think about Sam being in the same room as them, who had an evil smile on his face. 'You were fantastic, the best they've ever seen. You're through no doubt, and then it's just me vs you for the win. And don't think I'm going to go easy on you and let you win,' Blaine smirked.

Kurt smiled back. 'Now where would the fun in beating you be if you did that?' He pressed another small kiss to Blaine's lips and whispered 'thank you' against them, before a producer came out and called them to start walking into the room.

As usual, Tyra was standing in front of the other two judges, her serious expression in place. She stared long and hard at all of them as they walked in, and stood in front of her. There was a silence that filled the air for a few moments before she opened her mouth and began talking.

'Welcome gentlemen, to the most important elimination in this competition so far. As you all very well know, after today, two of you will be through to the live grand final where one of you will be crowned America's Next Top Model,' she told them, studying their expressions.

'Let's just get straight to it shall we?' Tyra told them, not wanting an answer. At that point, the cameras stopped for a moment and faced each of the men individually, capturing their nervous expressions while another producer gave Tyra the envelope with the result in it.

Kurt took a deep breath. This was it.

'As you all know, only two of you will progress to the live grand final, where one of you will be crowned Americas Next Top Model and get the chance to work in some amazing fashion capitals of the world,' Tyra paused as Kelly sat up from where she was seated.

'Sam,' she began, her tone as serious as her facial expression. 'You have been one of the strongest, most consistent contestants on this show the entire season. But this week, we just felt that you weren't reacting well to the direction given to you by the photographer, and that is essential in this industry. That said,' she paused before continuing, 'your chemistry with your partner was amazing.'

She sat back down, as Sam nodded, still nervous due to the start of his comments. He thought he had done well, but now he wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath before seeing Rob stand up and open his mouth.

'Blaine,' he said, looking at the nervous curly headed man. 'You were amazing working on the solo stuff, with the direction. But the one on one scenes took a long time, and we still weren't sure that you hit your full potential.'

* * *

Blaine

_**I was really upset with those comments. I knew I could've done more, but it was hard, especially because I'm gay and like someone else. It felt like I was cheating on Kurt.**_

* * *

'If I may,' Blaine interjected. 'I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I gave it at all. Maybe it's because I am gay, but I really struggled.'

Rob eyed him suspiciously. 'That may be, but you need to be able to work with others of the opposite sex no matter what. We know there is more to you Blaine, and we didn't see it this week.'

Blaine nodded, hanging his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt take a sharp intake of breath as Rob sat down and Tyra stepped forward.

'Kurt, you were amazing this week. The chemistry you had with Abigail was really good, and the photographer had nothing but high praises for you. So, with that said,' Tyra paused and put her hand on one of the photographs in her hand. 'You are through to the grand final. Congratulations.'

Kurt stood there, stunned. He was through. To the final. Just like he had always wanted. It took another few minutes before he found his tongue and started stammering out thank you repeatedly, walking down the catwalk to the side where he was waiting for Blaine, hopefully, to come and join him as a finalist.

* * *

Sam

_**I was really happy for Hummel. Kinda. I mean, he is the easier one to beat in the finale, not that I need any help. And it meant that I didn't have any chance of seeing Anderson make it through.**_

* * *

'As you can see,' Tyra said seriously, 'there is only one photograph left in my hands, and two standing in front of me. Only one of you can make it through.'

* * *

Blaine

_**I wasn't too nervous. I knew that I would get through over that jackass Evans. It was only a matter of time.**_

* * *

'The final person through to the final is…' Tyra looked down at the envelope in her hands and then back at the two men. She pulled out the photo as she said 'Blaine.'

Blaine nearly collapsed, he was so happy and shocked. While thanking the judges profusely, he ran over and gave a just as happy Kurt a huge hug, holding him tight, safe in the knowledge that they were going through to the final together where one of them would win.

Tyra cleared her throat awkwardly and Blaine pulled away from the other boy immediately, an arm still wrapped around his waist.

'Yes, Blaine congratulations. Sam, I'm very sorry to say that you will not be America's Next Top Model,' she said as she looked over at the blonde, who was giving Blaine some questionable looks of jealousy.

* * *

Sam

_**I was upset, of course I was upset, but don't worry. I'll make it America. I'm going to make it on my own, watch this space. This competition has been the best stepping stone for me, and with my history as a stripper, knowing my body and being the hot young guy I am, you best not forget my name.**_

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine walked into Blaine's room for the second last time. Tomorrow, there would be their final shoot before a two week break for the crew and contestants while the network aired the final two episodes before the live finale. Both got changed into their pyjamas and, after a light-hearted argument about who was the little spoon got into Blaine's bed, the curly haired man snuggling into the taller one – it was only fair after the other night, Kurt insisted. Blaine compensated by pressing light kisses to Kurt's arms wrapped around him, leaving the taller man to sigh contently.

Both were basking in the comfortable silence, knowing they were through to the finale and were free to be together like this when Blaine spoke up.

'Amazing huh? Six weeks ago we were just walking into this house as total strangers—'

'Hating each other,' Kurt cut him off.

'Hate? You hated me? Really?'

'Yeah,' Kurt replied sheepishly. 'You were so arrogant and up yourself and then you kissed me against my will and…'

'Okay I was an ass,' Blaine replied, smiling as he knew Kurt was too. 'But I've made up for it haven't I?'

'You have. I love you,' Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's curls and kissing him.

'I love you too,' Blaine replied. There was a pause before he opened his mouth again hesitantly. 'So I was thinking, that uhhhh maybe…'

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. 'Maybe what? Blaine what's wrong?'

'I was thinking that maybe you could come stay with me for a bit in our two week break? Only because we live so close by and I'll miss you for two weeks and I totally get if you don't want to I mean it was stupid ignore me—'

'Blaine.'

'Yes?' Blaine said sheepishly.

'Shut up,' Kurt murmured, smiling. 'Of course I will. I'm going to spend the first week with my family but I can't wait.'

'Really?'

'Yep. Sounds amazing. I can't wait.'

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's arm again and falling back into silence, listening to Kurt's breath even out, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Walking into a photoshoot for the final time was the happiest and most fulfilled Blaine had ever felt. Kurt and he both did well and were playing with each other, the producers leaving them alone and not barking out orders. This was not going to be a long segment, shown in parts throughout the live finale, and walking out of the room, packing his bags and leaving the mansion the next day, hand in hand with Kurt left him with a sense of nostalgia and happiness. He was going to miss it

* * *

Kurt

_**The final challenge today was easy. It was a simple shoot for the final, not hard, just a few shots of each of us. And walking out for the final time from the mansion was weird. I'm going to miss this place but I can't wait to see my family and friends again, and we'll be back soon. Bye!**_

* * *

A week later, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled close on the couch in Blaine's Westerville apartment, watching The Notebook. Kurt had just arrived the day before after a week long reunion with his family, saying that he was visiting a friend when he left. Burt and Carole bought it, but for how long Kurt didn't know – the most recent episode announcing they were in the finale hadn't aired et and that would be the true revelation of just how close Kurt and Blaine were.

Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and his head resting in the crevice between his head and shoulders. Every once in a while, Kurt would let out a small sigh of content, mouthing the lines along with the characters.

When the film reached the morning after Noah and Allie's reunion, Blaine felt Kurt let out a small sigh. He turned his head and kissed the taller boy's neck, to which Kurt responded by resting his head on top of Blaine's curly mess.

'I want that, someday.'

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt as he looked up. 'What, a breakup? You want to breakup?'

'NO! I love you, I don't want this to end, ever.' Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he continued. 'I just mean the romance, a love of my life that will be with me forever, no matter what.'

Blaine was puzzled. 'What do you mean someday? This is forever for me, isn't it for you too?'

Kurt lent back away from his boyfriend looking at him with tears in his eyes. 'Of course it is.'

'Good. Because I don't plan on letting you go. Even though we've only been together for a few weeks it's not happening. Ever.' With that Blaine started pressing small short chaste kisses to Kurt's lips. He could feel his boyfriend's smile as he started to deepen the kisses, Kurt catching on quickly and responding just as enthusiastically.

In what seemed like no time at all, Blaine was laying on the couch, movie forgotten and Kurt was straddling his hips. Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, tasting his boyfriend and, upon hearing him moan, continued to attack his lips.

'Blaine,' Kurt said, against the other boy's lips. 'Blaine, come on.'

Blaine immediately noticed the tone in his boyfriend's voice and pulled away, apologising. 'Sorry, stopping now. Let's keep watching yeah?' His face was red, and he avoided Kurt's eyes as he attempted to sit back up.

Kurt let a small smile creep on his face as he watched his boyfriend berating himself under his breath. 'Blaine, look at me.' He cupped his hand under Blaine's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. 'I don't want to stop.'

Blaine was shocked. 'Are you sure?'

Kurt's eyes were sparkling with a mixture of excitement and slight apprehension. But he knew beyond all doubt that he wanted this. 'Yes I'm sure. I love you and I want to give you all of me. This is forever for me, and for you too, isn't it?' he told the shorter boy, echoing their discussion from just a few minutes prior.

Blaine stared into Kurt's blue eyes, suddenly more confident and sure as a smile crept onto his face. 'Yes. I want this and I love you too.'

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and leant down to start kissing him again, getting progressively deeper. He felt Blaine's already hard cock against his thigh and moved his hand off where it was resting on Blaine's cheek to palm his boyfriend's erection.

'Please, Kurt. I need you, I need to know you're here, n-now,' Blaine gasped as Kurt continued to rub his hand against his cock, his jeans getting to be much too tight.

'Shhh baby, I'm right here. It's okay. Soon.' Kurt started a trail of kisses down Blaine's neck to his shoulder as he started to pull of Blaine's shirt gently.

Blaine complied, helping his boyfriend to get him undressed. The shirt was thrown on the floor, and as Kurt began to undo his boyfriend's jeans, Blaine interrupted his boyfriend. 'Kurt, m-my room please. Bed.'

'Okay.' Kurt stood up reluctantly, taking Blaine's hand, interlacing his fingers in between his own, and pressing soft kisses to it. Blaine smiled softly as he led them down the hallway to his bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, both boys fell onto the bed, eyes locked. Neither dared to look away for fear of waking up and this being all a dream. So instead, Kurt leant in towards a shirtless Blaine and captured his lips in a soul-scorching kiss, his hands sliding from his shoulders to his hips.

'A-are you sure you want this?' Blaine barely stammered out, detaching his lips from Kurt's for a moment.

Kurt stared into the other boy's eyes. He could see excitement and a genuine _want _to do this, but underneath that was a hint of fear. 'Blaine. I promise you I want this. There is no-one on this planet I would rather do this with. I want you inside me please.'

'Okay.' Blaine had all the confidence he needed, and he recaptured Kurt's lips. As he did so, his hands ran down Kurt's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Once he had done so, he discarded it onto the floor, not caring where it landed. In that time, Kurt had taken to pressing soft kisses on Blaine's neck.

'So beautiful. You're gorgeous Blaine.'

'You are too,' Blaine replied breathlessly. 'But I bet you look just as good, if not hotter without your pants.'

Kurt moaned in agreement as he continued to kiss and suck on Blaine's neck, trailing down to his collarbone. 'Please.'

'Of course baby.' Blaine hesitantly started to undo Kurt's jeans, pushing them down slowly to make sure that Kurt knew he could back out if he wanted to. But after hearing Kurt's soft, breathless noises, he knew that he could keep going. He kept pulling them off, accidentally brushing past Kurt's hard cock, eliciting a moan from the taller boy.

'Blaine. Please. N-now. I need you inside me now.'

Blaine nodded, slowly standing up off the bed sliding off his boxers as Kurt followed his movements. When they were both naked, Blaine glanced at his boyfriend and took a sharp breath in. He was gorgeous. He stepped forward and crashed their lips together, leading both boys to fall back onto the bed. Arms and legs were tangled together as they continued to kiss, chests and hearts beating up against each other. Kurt was sure he had never had a sexual experience as sure and right as this felt.

Kurt's mouth left Blaine's and began to slide down, leaving soft, small kisses on Blaine's chest. He stopped at his navel and showered it with kisses, before whispering against his skin, 'Now. Please.'

Blaine pulled Kurt back up and kissed him passionately, tongues dancing around each other in Kurt's mouth. 'God, Kurt I love you.'

'Mmmm me too. But now, come on Blaine.'

Blaine stopped kissing his boyfriend to many whines as he lent over to his dresser and pulled out the lube and condoms. Once he had poured some lube on his fingers, he turned back to his boyfriend who was now lying prostrate on the bed. He let out a small whimper at the sight. 'Kurt god-fuck you're gorgeous.' He lent down and kissed Kurt's spine eliciting whimpers from the taller boy.

'Blaine please. Now. Get inside me now.'

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see him, gulping. Carefully he slid a finger into Kurt's hole, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Kurt moaned causing Blaine to get worried. 'Kurt? Are you okay? Oh my god I'm sorry we can stop this wasn't a good idea.' He started to attempt to pull out when Kurt reached out behind him to grab him and stop Blaine.

'Blaine. It feels good. I just needed a minute. But m-move it please,' he whispered.

Blaine complied, moving his finger. He hit Kurt's prostate on accident, making the taller boy moan like nothing Blaine had ever heard before.

'Blaine, more please.'

Blaine nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see him. He slowly pushed in a second finger, and a few minutes later a third and fourth at Kurt's insistence. Once he was sure that he had stretched Kurt properly, he removed his fingers slowly, making Kurt whimper and moan at the loss.

'Please Blaine get in me now. I want you, all of you now.'

'I'm coming baby.' Blaine hastily slid the condom onto his hard cock, putting lube on it and lining himself up with Kurt's hole. He knew he wouldn't last long.

'Are you ready baby?'

'Blaine. Shut the fuck up and get inside me now,' Kurt was getting impatient. He loved how caring his boyfriend was but this was getting ridiculous.

Blaine was shocked at the dominant tone in Kurt's voice. It turned him on even more if that was at all possible. With a simple movement, he slid into Kurt, who felt full immediately. 'Kurt, god how the fuck are you still tight?'

'B-Blaine. Move, please.' Kurt had been with a lot of guys over the years, but none had ever felt as good and right as Blaine did in that moment. That was a part of the reason he wanted to go all the way tonight. No-one had ever made him feel as special and loved as Blaine did, and he wanted to share everything he had with this boy now and for the rest of his life. 'God you feel good but move.'

Blaine slowly thrust deeper into Kurt, and at the moans of delight, he kept going, speeding up. He watched Kurt fall apart underneath him, captivated by the image. 'Kurt please. I'm so close.'

Kurt turned his head to the side, so that he could partially see Blaine. 'Me too. Blaine me too I'm gonna come please.'

With one final thrust, Kurt was pushed over the edge and he came hard and fast, screaming Blaine's name. The withering figure of Kurt underneath him was enough to send Blaine over the edge, and he too came loudly. He had never experienced an orgasm as mindblowing as that, but he had never felt more in love as he did so.

Once they had both come down from their highs, Blaine gently slid out of Kurt, took off the condom, tied it and wrapped it in a tissue to throw away later. He looked down at Kurt, who was lying on the bed still, eyes half-lidded, glowing and with a smile that was more beautiful that Blaine had ever seen.

'Hey,' Blaine whispered, stroking his hand through Kurt's hair, smiling at the small sighs the taller boy was letting out. 'You okay?'

'Never better. I love you, so much.' Kurt replied smiling even wider.

'Me too,' Blaine replied, happier than he ever thought he could be.

At that moment, Kurt's eyes started to droop and seconds later the boy fell asleep. Blaine continued to smile at the image of the peaceful figure. He lent over, grabbed a few tissues, and wiped off his boyfriend. He set them aside to be cleaned up with the rest of the room the next morning, before settling down behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, holding the man he loved close.

* * *

Reviews make my world. I've never written smut before and my awesome friends read over this for me before I posted it, but I'm still a little apprehensive. What do you think? :) xo


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of this fic! I know its abrupt but it is coming to a close and I'm sorry for the delay. But know that your reviews and positivity (also 10 000 views what?) kept me motivated so thank you. This is really roughly betaed but I'll look over it again when my brain is functioning properly. Theres also some light smut in here hence the M rating.

I still don't own glee...but Ryan seems to be doing a good job with Klaine so I don't mind THAT much. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt stirred gently as the sunlight came beaming through the window straight into his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked – very naked, and his equally bare boyfriend was pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. Memories of the night before came flooding back and Kurt smiled as he rolled over and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's nose, cheek and forehead as the shorter boy stirred.

'Mmmmm morning,' Blaine mumbled as a sleepy smile spread on his face.

'Good morning to you too,' Kurt replied happily. 'Last night was the best night of my life.'

'Me too,' Blaine told him, rubbing his and Kurt's noses together. 'You were amazing and perfect, I love you so much.'

'You were pretty great yourself mister. You were so hot and sexy and god the sounds Blaine.'

Blaine whined as Kurt kept talking about the night before, already half-hard. 'Kurt, please, stop.'

'Why-oh,' Kurt smiled as he looked down. 'Well maybe I can help with that.'

'Kurt. Please,' Blaine said, closing his eyes

Kurt giggled flipping Blaine over and attacking his neck with his lips as Blaine moaned beneath him.

'Come on Kurt,' Blaine whimpered, thrusting upwards and rubbing their cocks together.

'Soon baby, just stay with me. You look so hot and sexy like that, under me. Only I get to see this from now on, understand?'

'Ugh ye-yes. Please Kurt I'm so close!' Blaine yelled.

'But we just started,' Kurt remarked innocently as he moved his mouth from Blaine's neck and bit the shell of his ear. He leant in closer – if that was even possible – his breath ghosting on Blaine's ear. 'You love this don't you baby? You love feeling me hard against you, knowing that I want you too. You love being controlled by me don't you? Kurt whispered. 'Answer me Blaine.'

'Yeah-yes Kurt,' Blaine replied breathlessly. 'I love-mmm I love it.'

'Never forget that Blaine, never forget how much you love this.'

'I won't,' Blaine moaned as Kurt rubbed their cocks together again. 'Please, Kurt now.'

'Come for me baby.' He thrust their cocks together one more time before Blaine came, yelling Kurt's name. Kurt followed a few moments later, falling off Blaine once he had come down from his high.

'You were amazing,' Blaine panted. 'I love you so much.'

'Love you,' Kurt mumbled, already half asleep. 'To the moon and back.'

* * *

'I want you to meet my dad.'

Blaine froze where he was standing at the counter, buttering bread for their sandwiches. He swallowed deeply. 'W-what?'

Kurt let out a small smile behind his boyfriend's back. 'I want you to meet him. Nothing formal, I just want him to meet the guy I love.'

'Wh-when?'

'Well, we could drive back after breakfast and we can go to lunch with him, nothing formal,' Kurt answered, still smiling as he walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy's waist, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder.

'To-today? Like now?' Blaine squeaked.

'Why not?' Kurt replied. 'Blaine, are you nervous about meeting my dad?'

'N-no,' Blaine stammered unconvincingly. 'It's just that I've never met a dad that was accepting of his son's sexuality, much less my boyfriend's dad. What if he-'

'Stop it right there, don't even think about finishing that sentence,' Kurt said firmly, turning Blaine around in his arms so they were face to face. 'He is going to love you as much as I do. If you don't feel comfortable doing this we don't have to but he's dying to meet you after the way I talked about you.'

'You told him about me?' Blaine asked, surprised.

'Of course. Never shut up about you. And he really wants to meet you, and I want you to meet him. If you're ready,' Kurt repeated.

Blaine paused for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt's blue orbs, full of love and trust. 'Okay,' he said finally. 'Just don't leave me alone with him.'

Kurt tossed his head back, laughing at Blaine's serious expression. 'He won't hurt you. But I won't,' Kurt promised at Blaines insistent look. 'Thank you though, Kurt murmured. 'This means a lot to me.'

Blaine smiled and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips. 'I know. I want to meet him too, it's just…'

'Stop it, okay? It will be fine and he will love you,' Kurt said again, leaning in for another kiss, this time Blaine deepening it slightly. Kurt let himself get swept up for a moment before pulling away, cauing Blaine to whine at the loss. 'Uh uh not now,' Kurt chastised. 'Last night and this morning were great but we need to get going. My dad's expecting us in two hours, and we both need showers.'

'You already told him we were coming?' Blaine asked, surprised, as Kurt led him upstairs.

Kurt smiled sheepishly. 'I knew I could convince you. If not with words, with other methods.'

'Oh really?' Blaine replied slyly. 'Care to show me these other methods?'

'We have to go soon, I told him we'd be back for lunch and its 10 already. But maybe I can show you one of them in the shower together?' Kurt said slyly at Blaine's fallen expression.

Blaine's eyes lit up again, grabbing a giggling Kurt and dragging him to the bathroom. He closed the door as soon as they got in, turning on the water and pressing short kisses to Kurt's lips as the steam filled up the room.

Kurt suddenly deepened the kisses, attacking Blaine's lips, leaving them red and swollen, before pulling off and kissing his jaw, neck, cheek, anything he could reach easily as his hand slid down and wrapped around Blaine's cock. He started stroking quickly, eliciting more moans from Blaine, who had started begging. 'Come on baby, come for me,' Kurt moaned as he kept stroking.

'Kurt – so – KURT,' Blaine howled as he came all over Kurt's hand. That was enough to sent Kurt over the edge, coming as well. Panting as they came down from their highs, Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's shoulder, holding him steady.

'Well that would have certainly convinced me,' Blaine joked as he regained his footing. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?'

'You loved me,' Kurt replied simply, locking eyes with Blaine for a moment before turning around and grabbing his shower supplies he had from the night before. Both boys made quick work of showering and getting dressed, and were soon on their way.

* * *

'Don't leave me alone with him,' Blaine whispered as he walked hand in hand up the sidewalk to where Kurt's father was waiting on the doorstep.

Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance. 'He'll love you,' he murmured before he started walking faster to reach his father. 'Hi dad!'

Burt smiled at his son, giving him a hug before turning back to Blaine, who was standing a little further back. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it again before pulling him closer. 'Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel.'

Blaine swallowed nervously, sticking his hand out for a shake. 'Hello sir, I'm Blaine Anderson.'

Burt eyed him carefully before taking his outstretched hand. 'So you're the boy my son won't shut up about,' laughing at Kurt's exasperated 'dad!'. 'I'm Burt, none of that sir business son.'

Blaine smiled. 'Of course, Burt. So he never shuts up about me? All good things I hope?'

'Oh yeah. Its all Blaine did this, and he makes me feel that and he smells like-'

'OKAY!' Kurt exclaimed, cutting off their discussion and their laughter. 'I'm glad you're getting along but can we not do it at my expense?'

'So I shouldn't tell him about last Wednesday night?' Burt said with a wink to Blaine.

Kurt's face turned red. 'No-no way. Can we just go and eat please?'

'Sure thing,' Burt replied, still laughing as he walked inside the house.

A comfortable, good natured conversation continued as they ate, talking about the competition and anything else they could think of, a comfortable silence filling the room as everyone chewed their burgers.

Burt swallowed before looking at Blaine and opening his mouth. 'So, Blaine, are your parents coming to the finale? You guys look pretty serious and I'd love to meet them.'

Blaine's heart deflated a little, struggling to keep a brave face as he replied. 'Well…uhh…they don't really want to so I don't think so,' he replied awkwardly, looking at Kurt next to him, trying to convey his need for help in the circumstance. He didn't like talking about his parents, it still hurt to know they would never meet Kurt and wouldn't care if he won.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 'It's okay,' he whispered. 'You don't need them.'

Burt sat there frozen, staring at the situation in front of him. He didn't realise how much a simple question would affect Blaine, and he felt really bad about it. 'Uhh listen, Blaine, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't realise-'

'It's okay,' Blaine replied as he sat back up. 'You didn't know.' He smiled and picked up his burger, as he continued eating. The rest of the meal continued, before Burt took their plates into the kitchen, insisting that he would clean up as the other two boys headed outside.

'He really likes you, you know,' Kurt murmured to Blaine once he was seated in Kurt's arms under the big tree in the backyard. 'He thinks of you as a son, which is weird because that means I'm having sex with my brother.'

'He's amazing,' Blaine replied just as quietly. 'I wish I had a dad like him.'

'I'm sorry,' Kurt said sadly as he buried his face in Blaine's hair. 'But you have me and my dad now, if that's any consolation.'

Blaine sniffed, silent for a moment before twisting around and reaching up to press a brief kiss to Kurt's lips. 'You're all I'll ever need,' he whispered before he leant in for another kiss.

Inside the kitchen, Burt stopped drying the plate he was holding and watched his son and his boyfriend sitting outside. His mouth turned upwards into a small smile as he saw how happy they were together, knowing that one day he would be walking Kurt down the aisle to meet Blaine.

* * *

Blaine changed the channel again, bored with whatever TLC was showing. Switching it again, he stopped and stared at the screen for a moment before calling Kurt who was doing something with his clothes in the bedroom. 'Hey Kurt? Babe come here for a second please.'

'Why? I'm busy!' Kurt whined.

'Kurt just for a minute, I need you to see something. Please?'

'Fine,' Kurt grumbled as he walked into the living room. 'This better be worth it Blaine I'm arranging my-' Kurt froze as he saw what was on the screen. 'Is that-that's us?'

'Yep,' Blaine replied. 'The last episode before the finale airs tonight. Figures, considering we're gonna be back in the studio on Saturday night.'

'Wow yeah,' Kurt managed to get out, eyes glued to the screen showing Blaine posing for his final photo. 'You look good.'

Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt down to sit next to him. 'Thank you. Oh no,' he said horrified as not a moment later a package began rolling about Blaine's journey in the competition. 'I can't believe they're showing this,' he grumbled as he hid his head in his hands.

'Oh come on its not that-wow you were arrogant how did I ever fall for you,' Kurt teased as a clip of Blaine talking about his determination to win aired along with his voiceover.

Blaine grumbled as Kurt chuckled. 'I'm kidding,' Kurt chided. 'If you didn't say those things in your voiceover you wouldn't be the man I love. I love your confidence and your determination and I know how much you want this.'

'Really?' Blaine said as he looked at Kurt

Kurt leant in and kissed him softly. 'Really. Just know that I want this too.'

'Bring it Hummel,' Blaine teased. 'I owned that last photoshoot, you stand no chance at all,' Blaine smiled.

'Oh please. That's what you think, but its all a lie, that's what the photographer told you, I paid him.'

Right,' Blaine replied, jokingly affronted before leaning in for a kiss that Kurt quickly deepened. 'You show the camera how hot you are, what about you give your boyfriend a first person perspective?' Blaine murmured as he continued attacking Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled as he pulled both of them up, stumbling into the bedroom, clothes flying off as they walked. Needless to say it was a long night, full of whispered affirmations of love and hot and heavy sex.

* * *

'It feels kinda weird to be here doesn't it?' Blaine said to Kurt as they walked around backstage at the studio waiting for the start of the live finale. Both had finished with hair and makeup and were wandering around the many people who were stressed, trying to get everything done in the last half an hour.

'What do you mean?' Kurt replied.

'I just mean that even though I knew I would get here right from the start, it still feels kind of surreal, like this isn't really happening. And its not the mansion, so its different,' Blaine answered. 'I don't know, ignore me.'

Kurt giggled. 'I know what you mean, sort of. I didn't think I would get here but I'm glad and tonight its all over, one of us is going to win this thing.'

'One of us? It's going to be me,' Blaine said seriously. His expression softened when he saw Kurt's hurt look. 'Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so hard,' he said immediately. 'I don't care who wins, if its you I'm going to be so happy. Besides, I've already won.'

'What do you mean?' Kurt sniffled, looking down at their joined hands.

'I got you out of all this. We got each other. That beats anything we may win tonight right?'

Kurt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. 'Love you.'

'You too,' Blaine murmured. He lent in for another kiss but was stopped by the sound of Mike calling out behind him.

'BLAINE!' the Asian boy yelled, running towards his friend.

'MIKE! OH MY GOD I FORGOT YOU WOULD ALL BE HERE!' Blaine exclaimed as the other three guys came up behind.

'Yeah we all get invited back to the finale, come out and congratulate the winner and then leave,' Sam said, a hint of jealousy in his voice that Kurt assumed was because he was not in either of their places.

'How have you all been?' Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine's side grabbing his hand again and facing the men.

'Good. Relaxing, doing nothing,' Artie said, Finn looking around curiously at the many lights and camera set up all over the roof scaffold.

They continued to catch up for another 10 minutes before one of the producers came out and yelled at them to get in place, Kurt and Blaine just behind the sliding doors, as Tyra started speaking to the live audience and people at home. The rest of the show continued with individual interviews between both finalists and Tyra, clips of their journeys, until finally, an hour later, Tyra announced that after the break they would be announcing the winner.

Kurt's palms were sweating. He never thought he could be as nervous as he was in that moment. Blaine, sensing his boyfriend's nerves, came up from behind as he rolled his head and shoulders.

'Everything okay?' Blaine asked.

'Has anyone ever died on stage? I'm so scared I keep thinking what if I fall or if I win what if it's all some joke. Don't judge me please,' Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine who was smirking. 'Okay you can judge me.'

Blaine walked behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. 'It's okay. Relax. Breathe. You're amazing, you've been amazing for this whole competition and no matter who wins its okay, because like I said before we got each other, okay?'

Kurt smiled and relaxed into Blaine's arms. 'Thank you,' he whispered, just as Tyra announced that they were back from the commercial break, calling them onto the stage. Pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, he clasped their hands together as they walked through the sliding doors onto the stage.

Once they were outside, Kurt squinted through the bright lights out at the audience, spotting his dad seated just behind the judges who were in the front row in front of the catwalk cheering for both of them. Kurt smiled in his direction, squeezing Blaine's hand as Tyra began to speak.

'Lets get right to it shall we,' she said to more cheering before the audience fell dead silent. 'The winner of America's Next Top Model is…'

The silence seemed like it went on for hours, Kurt closing his eyes and gripping Blaine's hand tight. He just wanted her to say it, get it out, but she stayed quiet until Kurt felt like he was going to scream.

'It's you Kurt,' she said smiling and all at once Kurt was swept up into Blaine's arms, engulfed in a hug. His mouth was wide open in shock. He had won, she had just said his name, he was going to be a model. Blaine pressed a short kiss to Kurt's lips as he set him back down, and the taller boy moved towards the host to hug her. He was cut short however when Tyra started talking again.

'I'm so sorry. Wow I'm so sorry, there's been a mistake, this never happens. I'm so sorry Kurt,' she said frantically, pushing the earpiece so she could hear whatever the producer on the other end was saying better. 'There seems to have been a mistake…'

* * *

Reviews equal more Klaine kisses... The epilogue will be up in a week or two. :)


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: This epilogue is three things: short, cheesy and the quickest I have ever updated. But seeing as I am going to die after the new episode I thought it best to finish this story. The events that happened at the end of the last chapter happened on Australia's Next Top Model and you can see in on youtube /watch?v=MqiD0KTZrKE Its the reason Sarah Murdoch doesn't host tv shows anymore here.**

**Thank you guys for everything from the bottom of my heart. I never considered myself a writer but your support has kept me motivated through this whole thing and kept me sane. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you guys so much, more than you know and you're all amazing.**

**For the last time...enjoy! :)**

* * *

'You look good, you can go,' Kurt said to the model standing in front of him, straightening up and rolling his neck and shoulders. Staying up hunched over a drawing book for three weeks straight was not good for his posture and he was starting to feel it. He couldn't wait for the show to be over, to take a long hot bath, maybe coerce a massage from—

'What about me aren't you going to make sure that I look good before I go out there too?' Blaine said from behind Kurt, smiling as he stepped onto the platform.

'You know you look good, shut up,' Kurt smiled as he straightened his boyfriend's jacket. 'Just remember to smile with your eyes,' he teased as Blaine lent in for a kiss, which Kurt deeped, pulling away after he remembered that he needed to breathe.

'It looks amazing baby, everything looks so good,' Blaine whispered. 'I'm so proud of you.'

'You think? I'm just terrified because this line is so different to the last one what if they hate it and its terrible what if it doesn't sell oh my god what if—' He was silenced by Blaine pressing another kiss to his mouth.

'Kurt?'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up,' Blaine murmured. 'It looks amazing and you and I both know it.'

'You're just saying that so you get some tonight,' Kurt smirked.

Blaine pretended to agree before laughing. 'Seriously babe, it all looks amazing, and you know that I'm going to sell it for you. Don't worry.'

Kurt smiled as he playfully tapped Blaine on the ass as a way of telling him to get going. 'The show's starting, go. Thank you,' he added hastily, Blaine turning around one last time before he stepped out onto the runway.

It had been five years since the clerical error backstage had named Kurt the winner instead of Blaine, which was corrected seconds later. The curly haired boy had been doing shows all around America, but made sure that he always was available for Kurt's lines, which he had started designing a year after the competition, and were really starting to gain momentum.

Kurt leaned against the wall for a moment as the last model passed through, closing his eyes and resting, knowing that he had to go out in a few minutes to thank everyone for coming. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed from this competition. He and Blaine were still going strong, despite a few fights, including one where Kurt accused Blaine of cheating, resulting in things being thrown around their LA apartment. But life couldn't be better, he was still so in love with Blaine and, at 29, was itching to settle down and get married. Kurt had no idea how to breach the topic with Blaine however, who he didn't even know if he wanted to get married.

An assistant gesturing for him to come out on stage pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. With a sigh, Kurt plastered a smile on his face and went out for his closing speech, ready to sleep for an entire week.

Walking outside to thunderous applause, Kurt smiled, gesturing for everyone to sit down and thanking them for coming. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Blaine came up next to him and started addressing the crowd.

'I think we can all agree that tonight's line was amazing, Kurt has really outdone himself,' Blaine said to more applause.

'He truly is an amazing designer and an even more amazing person,' Blaine continued when the applause stopped. 'Kurt,' he said, turning to the curious taller man, 'you are amazing, special, talented, and the most amazing person I have ever met. You put up with me when I'm an arrogant asshole, which, lets be honest, is all the time and somehow you let me love you.'

Kurt had tears in his eyes. _Is he really going to do it?_

'Which is why,' Blaine said nervously, taking a deep breath before sliding down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal a solid silver ring with two diamonds inlaid, holding it in front of Kurt. 'I want to marry you Kurt,' he said to his boyfriend who was tearing up, hands over his mouth. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?' Blaine looked up hopefully at a frozen Kurt.

'Of course I will,' Kurt whispered as he knelt down to face Blaine, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart as the room erupted in cheers and thunderous applause, which shocked Kurt, who for a moment forgot they were not the only ones in the room. But it didn't matter, he thought as Blaine slid the ring on his finger and lent in for another kiss. He was engaged to the most amazing, arrogant, loving man in the world, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Thank you for everything.**


End file.
